Quel che più conta
by Megnove
Summary: Storia in soggettiva sulle responsabilità, gli sbagli fatti e le paure da affrontare.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

A volte vorrei davvero poter condividere questa vista con gli altri.  
Oh, certo, loro possono venire qui sotto con me per un po' di tempo. Ma il più delle volte quando succede abbiamo ben altro da fare che ammirare il panorama. E poi, in fondo non potrebbero mai vederlo come me. Perché non potrebbero mai trovarcisi altrettanto a loro agio.  
Quello lassù azzurro, molto più azzurro del cielo, non è il cielo. È una volta, una pelle increspata striata dai raggi del sole. Protettiva e tentatrice al tempo stesso.  
Tutti i suoni qui arrivano attutiti e allo stesso tempo amplificati. I movimenti sono più difficili eppure più leggeri. Conoscere le correnti, muoversi in tutte le direzioni, lasciarsi salire, cadere senza paura. O perfino starsene soltanto qui sdraiati sul fondo, mentre fuori è una torrida giornata d'estate.  
La carezza continua sul corpo, come sapendo che qualcuno pensa a te, tiene a te. Puoi chiudere gli occhi e far finta che niente sia accaduto. Che sia ancora tutto come tanto tempo fa.  
Allora mi sdraiavo sul fondo del ruscello e trattenevo il fiato finché non mi sentivo scoppiare. O finché non mi trovavano. Una volta ho davvero rischiato di soffocare. I rimproveri che mi sono preso…  
Ma già a quel tempo mi sembrava tutto così tranquillo… molto più tranquillo, in quest'altro mondo. Mi sembrava che gli odi e le rivolte non avrebbero mai potuto arrivarci.  
È solo apparente, lo so. Ciò che succede in superficie ha effetto anche nelle profondità. L'inquinamento, la caccia, le battaglie, esistono quaggiù come in ogni altro posto. Siamo tutti legati su questo pianeta, che lo capiamo o no. Però… ogni tanto è bello poter fare finta di dimenticare.  
O ricordare. Per me in fondo è la stessa cosa.  
_Prometti di non andare dove l'acqua è profonda finché non sarai grande._  
Credo di averla mantenuta, la promessa. Se adesso si può dire che sono grande, mamma.  
Ma sono stato in acque ben più profonde di questa.  
Quegli anni erano felici per me. Sì, c'era la fame. Il disagio. Ho sempre saputo, fin da quando ho cominciato a rendermi conto delle cose, che non avrei potuto avere tutto ciò che volevo.  
Ma mi sentivo al sicuro. Qualunque cosa mi fosse successa… qualunque privazione avessi patito, chiunque avesse provato a farmi del male… ci sareste stati sempre tu, o papà, i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle, a proteggermi e salvarmi. Ero quasi il più piccolo, nella nostra famiglia. Mi circondavate da ogni lato. Non potevo ricambiarvi proteggendovi allo stesso modo, finché non fossi cresciuto… quindi mi sentivo in dovere perlomeno di ricambiarvi obbedendo, comportandomi bene. O quasi sempre. Ma lo facevo solo per senso di responsabilità, non perché avessi paura delle conseguenze delle mie marachelle. Per quanto mi ricordi, anzi, forse allora non avevo paura di niente. Perché avrei dovuto? Avevo la mia famiglia su cui contare.  
Poi… la fame. Le malattie. La rivolta contro gli inglesi… e la mia famiglia se n'è andata pezzo dopo pezzo. Tutti i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle maggiori. I vecchi e gli uomini validi della tribù. Alla fine papà fu eletto nuovo capo perché era il più istruito ma anche quello che meglio conosceva i nemici… come combatterli, come trattare con loro, come eluderli. E ci fece nascondere in un posto dove credeva che non ci avrebbero mai trovato. Mamma invecchiò prima del tempo per il dolore di aver perso tanti figli. Lei che era stata così allegra non parlava quasi più. Aveva tanti capelli imbiancati. Restavamo solo io e Zuri. Zuri, la mia bellissima sorellina, la più piccola… la mia preferita, fin da quando eravamo bambini. L'unica che potevo proteggere. Specialmente ora che ero diventato io il maggiore. Non avrei mai lasciato che le accadesse qualcosa di male. E avrei cercato di cambiare il nostro paese, perché lei fosse al sicuro.  
Papà non avrebbe voluto che lasciassi la nostra nuova casa. Che mi mettessi in pericolo. Che rischiassi di farci scoprire dai soldati. Si era rassegnato… aveva combattuto da giovane ma ora le sue ferite lo avevano spinto a pensare che fosse più importante nascondersi e proteggere le poche persone rimaste, guarire e aspettare un momento migliore.  
Io però ero un ragazzino pieno di voglia di giustizia e non volli ascoltarlo. Uscii nel mondo come aveva fatto lui prima di me. Mi istruii più che potei per imparare il modo di fare del nemico, e quello che non imparai sui libri di scuola lo imparai per esperienza, sul campo. Partecipai alla lotta dei miei fratelli, cercai di unire le tribù così tragicamente separate e messe le une contro le altre dagli invasori. Visitai paesi stranieri che erano nelle nostre stesse condizioni, che come noi stavano dando il sangue per uscirne, e aggiunsi il mio sangue al loro. Mi feci ovunque degli amici. Strinsi dei contatti che mi sarebbero stati molto utili. La mia sete di libertà cresceva sempre di più. Appresi le tattiche più approssimative e quelle più sofisticate, mi feci una cultura sulle pistole, sulle bombe, su tutti gli strumenti di morte che usavano da entrambe le parti… credendo che saper fare la guerra fosse il modo migliore per vincere e giungere alla pace. Cercai di aiutare ovunque meglio che potevo e spesso sbagliai, nel mio entusiasmo, nella mia incoscienza infantile. Ancora pago in rimorso il prezzo di quegli errori.  
E con tutte le mie imprese, mi feci una fama. E mi attirai l'attenzione delle spie militari di vari governi. Che si passarono le informazioni tra loro. Così, quando tornai a casa pensando di essere pronto, all'esercito inglese non fu difficile risalire a me. E al mio villaggio. Per non sporcarsi le mani, ne riferirono casualmente la posizione ai trafficanti di uomini con cui avevano rapporti d'affari. E se ne lavarono le mani del resto, considerando sistemato un potenziale pericoloso sovversivo e tutta la sua gente.  
Ma sopravvissi… per modo di dire. Fuggii dal loro camion, vergognandomi solo di non poter portare con me i miei compagni di prigionia catturati in ogni angolo del continente. Rammaricandomi che non avessero avuto abbastanza forza d'animo da spezzare anche le loro catene e seguirmi. Risoluto comunque in cuor mio a morire prima che quegli uomini riuscissero di nuovo a catturarmi. Non ci riuscirono infatti. Ma qualcun altro sì. Avevo lottato per tutta la vita per liberarmi da una schiavitù solo per ritrovarmi in un'altra più grande. Legato da catene invisibili. Catene intorno a me… e poi dentro di me.  
Eppure, paradossalmente, da allora sono riuscito a sentirmi davvero libero. Sono uscito dai loro schemi. Ho davvero combattuto per la libertà mia e di altri. E nonostante molti errori, sono riuscito a vedere l'indipendenza del mio popolo, anche se resta ancora tanto da fare. Ho contribuito, spero, a spezzare delle catene. Quelle dell'ignoranza, della mentalità ristretta, della diffidenza verso gli altri. Ho fatto come ha fatto la mia gente… mi sono servito per scopi giusti delle armi che mi sono state date per forza. Ma nonostante tutto, mi sento ancora in debito.  
Perché sentivo di avere ancora fiducia in me stesso… sentivo ancora di avere la capacità di comandare. Ci ho riprovato. E riprovandoci ho commesso altri errori. Non mi pento di aver cercato una vita migliore per il mio popolo. Ma nulla potrà mai lavare la vergogna per ciò che a causa mia è successo ai miei genitori.  
E Zuri… la mia bellissima Zuri…  
Una cosa comunque mi sembra tornata ad essere come ai tempi della mia infanzia. Sento di nuovo di non aver più paura di nulla, almeno per me stesso. Di avere di nuovo una famiglia che mi circonda da ogni parte. Solo che adesso posso proteggere anch'io gli altri come loro proteggono me. Ci fidiamo l'uno dell'altro, vegliamo l'uno sull'altro, a vicenda. È quasi come se avessi ritrovato i miei fratelli. E anche la mia piccola Zuri…  
Ma ho anche una famiglia più grande. Formata prima che mi unissi a loro. E degli obblighi che non sempre possono capire. O aiutarmi ad onorare.  
Dandomi una spinta, salgo a fendere la superficie sopra di me come in un tuffo all'incontrario. Prendo una larga boccata d'aria. In alto, qualcuno sta arrivando a prendermi col solito rumore esplosivo da aviogetto. Ho sempre pensato a lui come al mio analogo e contrario. In fondo, anch'io non potrò mai vedere davvero il mondo dalla sua prospettiva. Chissà se lui ci pensa.  
–È l'ora della partenza, vero?  
–Già. È arrivato il taxi. Meglio che ti sbrighi se vuoi prenderlo in tempo. Un passaggio?  
Ammicco. –No, grazie. Scommetti che riesco ad arrivare a casa prima di te?  
Mi gratifica di un ghigno. –Cominci a volermi sfidare anche tu? Non ti facevo competitivo. Comunque… sei sicuro di non volere che ti accompagni qualcuno?  
–No, grazie. Non è una missione ufficiale. Non penso che ci saranno intoppi. È solo qualcosa che sento di dover fare. Tranquilli, me la caverò benissimo. E nel caso, posso sempre chiamarvi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Il sole scotta. L'aria è rovente. Più ancora di quanto mi ricordassi. Il cielo è innaturalmente azzurro, a contrastare con la distesa di cubi grigi che mi si apre davanti come un labirinto ed emana un riverbero abbacinante. Mi ero aspettato di trovare la città cambiata, ma non fino a questo punto. La guerra ha fatto molti danni. E la ricostruzione non è certo stata guidata dal desiderio di abbellirla o renderla confortevole per gli abitanti. Anche da qui, è facile dire quali sono i quartieri lasciati nell'abbandono e quali quelli fortificati ad uso e consumo degli occupanti e del governo insediato da loro. La mia meta è proprio là, tra quei grattacieli autoritari di nuova costruzione.  
Ho noleggiato un'auto. Mentre attraverso le zone periferiche, noto la sporcizia per le strade, le poche persone che escono di casa, che mi guardano impaurite. Il fiume che tempo fa mi aveva tanto affascinato è occupato da detriti e lerciume, e penso di essere fortunato a non vederci qualche cadavere considerate le notizie che arrivano ogni giorno da qui. La libertà imposta dallo straniero è costata a questo paese più della tirannia precedente. La gente ha fame, gli ospedali non funzionano se non nella zona delle ambasciate. I simpatizzanti del governo caduto mettono bombe per le strade, uccidono a vista quelli che sembrano loro della religione sbagliata, e viceversa. E chi cerca di rimanere neutrale ha forse la vita più difficile degli altri. Tutti odiano tutti, nessuno crede più in nulla se non in questo odio. Ci vorrà molto tempo perché queste ferite siano guarite. Se mai potranno esserlo del tutto.  
Mura altissime costruite dagli invasori separano le zone dove vive la gente comune da quelle occupate dalle truppe e dagli uffici. Ad uno dei cancelli, la guardia controlla tre volte il mio lasciapassare e mi interroga minuziosamente su provenienza e intenzioni prima di lasciarmi entrare quasi a malincuore.  
Giro per un po' tra i casermoni tutti uguali prima di trovare l'indirizzo esatto. Probabilmente ci ero passato davanti già un paio di volte ma non l'avevo riconosciuto. Un enorme mostro di cemento e ferro tirato su in tutta fretta per i dipendenti meno privilegiati del governo. Dovrà contenere almeno cento appartamenti. Questi palazzi offendono la vista. Salgo fino al piano che mi è stato indicato, e suono a quella che penso sia la porta giusta. L'uomo che viene ad aprirmi è assonnato e coi vestiti spiegazzati, ed evidentemente non si aspettava visite. Ma basta un momento perché gli occhi gli si illuminino e gli si spalanchi la bocca nel vedermi.  
–Ciao. Come va la vita, Ahmed?  
–Sei tu! Sei davvero tu!– esclama afferrandomi per le braccia incredulo e giubilante. –Non credevo di rivederti ancora! Ehi, non sei cambiato di una virgola…  
–Davvero? A me sembrava di sì. Anche tu sembri ancora un ragazzino, comunque. E perché non sarei dovuto venire? Dopo aver visto le tue foto sui giornali… bel modo di avere notizie di te dopo tanti anni! Allora, mi fai entrare o dobbiamo chiacchierare in piedi?  
–Uh… certo… che piacere vederti!… Scusa se la casa non è un granché. Accomodati.  
La casa non è davvero un granché, secondo gli standard del mondo ricco. I mobili sono pochi, al posto delle sedie ci sono casse o giornali posati per terra. C'è un vecchio televisore su un'altra cassa. Alcune tazze da tè sul pavimento, qualche libro su qualche scaffale, abiti su un appenditoio da negozio a vista. Ma perlomeno è pulita e solida. Meglio di quanto possa permettersi molta gente di questi tempi.  
–Dunque– dico sedendomi –ti sei trasferito vicino al tuo nuovo lavoro, eh? Com'è il mondo della politica? Certo diverso da quando facevi il giornalista d'assalto. Mi ha stupito sapere che eri passato dalla parte del «nemico». Ricordi quando una volta mi dicevi che non ci si può fidare di chiunque sia al potere?  
Fa una smorfia mentre pesca da qualche parte una bottiglia di liquore. –E avevo torto? Sono stato dalla parte della resistenza per anni. Mi indignavo perché l'Occidente non faceva nulla per noi e si alleava coi nostri oppressori. Alla fine sono stato ascoltato, giusto? Dovrei essere contento. Ma come volevasi dimostrare… il rimedio si è rivelato peggio del male. Sono venuti ad aiutarci quando hanno visto minacciati i loro interessi e adesso stanno tutelando solo quelli. Viene quasi da pensare che sarebbe stato meglio se tutto fosse rimasto com'era.  
Il whisky è la solita robaccia grezza e aspra che gli piaceva anni fa. Inghiotto solo un minuscolo sorso. Sono certo che riuscirebbe ANCORA a farmi svenire se lo tracannassi di colpo. –Quindi non ti andava l'idea di lavorare per loro.  
–Eh eh… puoi immaginarti che con la ferocia della mia opposizione al regime precedente i nuovi pezzi grossi non vedessero l'ora di avermi qui. Una specie di uomo immagine. Tutti i movimenti politici mi hanno offerto somme da capogiro per entrare nel loro staff. Devono aver pensato che aver parlato contro i loro nemici mi mettesse automaticamente dalla loro parte. Credo che se avessero saputo quello che facevo PRIMA di darmi al giornalismo… che ero stato un «terrorista» e un boicottatore... probabilmente non mi avrebbero voluto. Chi si ribella contro un tiranno si ribella a tutti i tiranni. Bei tempi quelli, vero? Ci siamo divertiti. Infatti all'inizio ho rifiutato tutte le loro richieste. A prescindere dallo stipendio. Ero un rivoluzionario e lo sarei sempre stato. Non mi sarei mai fatto inquadrare nel loro sistema. O in un sistema qualsiasi. E non sarei diventato uno di quella classe che ho sempre osteggiato, col rischio di tradire i miei ideali e farmi corrompere. Sono fatto così.  
–E allora perché sei entrato alle dipendenze del ministero?  
–Per due motivi. Il primo è Karima.– Accenna all'altra stanza e la vedo entrare. Lei sì che sembra cresciuta. Era solo una ragazzina, ma ora è una giovane bellezza splendente, coi lunghi capelli nerissimi raccolti, senza velo. –Te la ricordi la mia sorellina? La mia rosellina? Qualche anno fa è stata colpita da una malattia grave. L'unico ospedale che avesse i mezzi per curarla era qui, nella zona riservata. Ho ingoiato il mio orgoglio per lei. In fondo ero solo un rivoluzionario da quattro soldi… e lei è tutta la mia famiglia.  
Annuisco. Posso capire. Mi alzo per stringere le mani a Karima e abbracciarla. –Sono felice che tu sia tornato– mi sorride. Ha una voce profonda e musicale, e un sorriso abbagliante.  
–E io di vederti così bella– le rispondo, facendola arrossire un po'. Poi mi rivolgo di nuovo a suo fratello. –E la seconda ragione?…  
Sospira, esitando. –Vieni con me. Mi aspettano tra poco per una riunione. Se ti va, ne parleremo in macchina.

–Allora– mi dice poi al volante, dopo un lungo silenzio, accendendosi una sigaretta –cosa ti ha spinto a farti vivo dopo tutto questo tempo? Solo nostalgia? Quando ci separammo, se ricordo bene, decidemmo di rompere i contatti per evitare che fosse troppo facile localizzarci… e da allora non ho più saputo che fine avessi fatto. Se non sei più in clandestinità, suppongo che ora te la passi bene.  
–È una lunga storia. Ho avuto i miei momenti brutti, da allora. Ma diciamo che poi la situazione è un po' migliorata. Non sono ufficialmente… un tipo regolare, però. Neanche ora.  
–Eh eh… i tipi come noi non si fanno mai ridurre alla normalità, vero? E questo a volte può costarci caro. Anche se non dovrei dirlo, visto che adesso ho un bello stipendio e la pensione garantita. Mi sento un po' un traditore.– Getta la sigaretta fuori dal finestrino. –Sicuramente alcuni del nostro vecchio gruppo mi considerano tale. In un certo senso… non avrei voluto che un mio compagno di lotte mi vedesse così. Né che vedesse il mio paese in questo stato. Forse… sarebbe stato meglio che tu non fossi tornato.  
–Mi sono sempre chiesto quale fosse stata la sorte tua e di Karima… e degli altri compagni. Mi sentivo in colpa per esservi stato poco d'aiuto, allora. Il fallimento per cui fummo costretti a separarci… in gran parte lo considero responsabilità mia. E quando ho letto il tuo nome tra i membri dello staff del ministro ibn–Said, mi sono detto che dovevo venire a vedere di persona. Per sapere come stavi, e come vanno le cose. Lo dovevo a voi, e a questo paese per cui ho combattuto… e anche a me stesso.– Taccio per qualche istante. –Allora… che cos'era che non potevi dirmi davanti a Karima? Perché c'è un motivo se hai voluto che ti accompagnassi, vero?  
Ride nervosamente. –Non sei cambiato affatto. Non si riesce a fartela. E va bene. Ma prometti di non dirle niente. Le ho giurato di darci un taglio coi vecchi sistemi, e non sopporterebbe di sapere che faccio ancora qualcosa di pericoloso.  
–Ha a che fare col tuo lavoro? Col motivo per cui l'hai accettato?  
Annuisce pesantemente. –Non è solo per lei che l'ho fatto. Anche se potrebbe crederlo. Mio malgrado– ammette –devo riconoscere che la mia visione era sempre stata un po' troppo in bianco e nero. Anche tu me lo dicevi sempre, ai vecchi tempi, ricordi? Non necessariamente il potere corrompe chiunque. E non necessariamente chi fa parte di un sistema sbagliato è un corrotto. Certo, questo parlamento ce l'hanno dato gli invasori. Certo, hanno scelto degli uomini di loro gusto per farne parte e si fanno emanare soltanto leggi a loro beneficio. Però… è pur sempre un inizio di democrazia. Forse possiamo cavarne ugualmente qualcosa. Quelli prima o poi, quando vedranno di aver consolidato la loro base di potere, andranno via ad annientare un nuovo nemico… e noi potremo servirci degli strumenti che ci avranno lasciato per costruire un paese migliore. E potrà sembrarti strano detto da me, ma lavorando con lui mi sono convinto che per essere un politico il ministro sia davvero una brava persona. Penso che abbia veramente a cuore il bene del popolo… ed è abbastanza equilibrato per pensare con la propria testa, non con quella dei suoi superiori o consiglieri. Anche lui in passato era un oppositore attivo, come me. E questo gli è costato anni di prigione e alcune volte delle ferite. È uno che rispetto.  
–E adesso è candidato alle prossime elezioni politiche, giusto?  
–Già. E se dovesse vincere, potremmo avere per la prima volta un governo realmente indipendente, non sottomesso e deferente alle decisioni dei nostri «liberatori». Ma puoi immaginarti che questo a loro non piacerebbe. E non piacerebbe neanche ai capi religiosi del paese. Quelli della setta di minoranza sono simpatizzanti del vecchio tiranno e non amano chiunque non stia con loro… e quelli dell'altra setta non lo vedono di buon occhio perché lo ritengono troppo poco aperto a loro e avverso ai loro nemici. Se per ogni persona ormai vivere qui è diventato un azzardo, pensa quanto lo è per un politico alla vigilia del voto… e soprattutto per uno che si è dichiarato neutrale e moderato.  
–Temi un attentato? Ci sono state minacce, intimidazioni?  
–No. Però oggi certi gruppi non si preoccupano neppure di farne, come sai bene. Ufficialmente, il governo dichiara che le misure di sicurezza già presenti sono sufficienti. Infatti hai visto quanto siano stretti i controlli. Solo attorno ai loro palazzi, naturalmente. A chi importa se è la povera gente a farsi male?– Guarda fuori dal finestrino e fa una smorfia. –Sai che ho sempre avuto un sesto senso per certe cose… sono certo che non andrà tutto liscio come potrebbe sembrare. E anche se mi sbagliassi, meglio essere troppo prudenti che troppo poco. Questa è la migliore possibilità che il nostro paese abbia di rimettersi in piedi attualmente. Bisogna fare di tutto per proteggerla. Mi sono fatto assegnare alla squadra che seguirà il ministro nei suoi prossimi spostamenti… visite, discorsi eccetera. Ho deciso che terrò d'occhio personalmente tutti i luoghi dove dovrà recarsi e chiunque gli si avvicini. Dopotutto, chi meglio di un terrorista può riconoscere un altro terrorista, se dovesse tentare qualcosa?  
–Allora conta pure su di me. Puoi farmi figurare come assunto temporaneo, o qualcosa del genere. Sarò felice di darti una mano. Due ex terroristi sono meglio di uno, in fondo. Anche se spero che non accada nulla.  
Si volta sorridendomi largamente, ma quasi subito l'espressione gli si spegne in viso. –Sei sicuro? Ma non eri venuto quasi in vacanza, mi avevi adesso finito di dire? Non vorrei che per te fosse un problema. Arrivi così di colpo in città e ti offri di aiutarmi… ammetterai che…  
–Può sembrare sospetto, vuoi dire? Pensi che sia passato anch'io ai nemici dei tuoi nuovi amici? Che potrei essere stato mandato qui per spiarti o sabotarti? In effetti potresti anche avere ragione a diffidare di me. Un ribelle è sempre un ribelle. Bene, se non mi vuoi tra i piedi dimmelo pure. Lo rispetterò. Non voglio che ci siano dubbi tra noi, dopo quello che abbiamo passato insieme.  
Scuote la testa. –No. Scusami. Non avrei dovuto. È solo che…– sospira di nuovo. –Le cose erano molto più semplici una volta. Ora non sai più di chi devi fidarti. Chiunque potrebbe non essere quello che sembra. Ma tu sei sempre stato un buon amico. Accetterò il tuo aiuto con piacere. Allora… andiamo alla riunione insieme. Ti presenterò al resto dello staff e ti spiegherò come abbiamo predisposto le cose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

_–Ecco il varco nelle sentinelle. Dove ci avevano detto. Forza, entriamo.  
–Siete sicuri?  
–Assolutamente. Mi fido del nostro informatore. Questo sembra un centro di ricerche sull'uso sicuro dell'energia nucleare… ma dentro finalmente troveremo le prove che stiamo cercando.  
–Ma com'è possibile che le guardie stiano dalla nostra parte?  
–Perché anche alcune di loro sono stanche di come vanno le cose qui… e altre accettano mance se sono piuttosto alte. Coraggio. Sarà questione di un attimo. Anzi, deve esserlo se vogliamo avere meno probabilità di farci scoprire. Potrebbe essere l'unica occasione che avremo di dimostrare che quel pazzo del presidente sta davvero accumulando armi atomiche.  
–E stai sicuro che domani la notizia uscirà sul giornale, amico!  
–Non credo…  
–Non c'è più tempo per avere dubbi. Andiamo!_

Invece avremmo dovuto avere più dubbi. E chiederci di più se potevamo fidarci di una guardia traditrice.  
Era una trappola. All'interno dello stabilimento c'erano almeno cento soldati armati pronti ad arrestarci. Volevamo fare il colpo grosso e fummo costretti a una fuga ignominiosa. Quella notte perdemmo due dei nostri compagni.  
Io e Ahmed comandavamo insieme il nostro piccolo gruppo. Lui più impetuoso e temerario, io un po' più freddo e ragionevole… lo straniero che si era unito a loro perché affratellato dagli stessi soprusi subiti, dallo stesso sogno. Pur dando lui gli ordini, ascoltava molto i miei consigli, e questo spesso ci aveva risparmiato la sconfitta. Non quella volta, però. Quella volta ero cascato anch'io nella trappola. Sembrava tutto troppo allettante, e avevo troppa fiducia nella mia capacità di riuscire a prevedere le mosse dei nostri avversari. Dovetti imparare nel modo peggiore che mi sbagliavo.  
Ahmed era semplicemente stato se stesso. Ma io… io avrei dovuto riflettere meglio. Essere più prudente. Se gli avessi consigliato di aspettare… di controllare i nostri informatori prima di agire sulla loro soffiata… sicuramente mi avrebbe ascoltato…  
Il nostro rifugio non era più sicuro. Non eravamo più sicuri da nessuna parte, ormai, perché ci avevano visto in faccia e non avrebbero impiegato molto a scoprire la nostra identità. Infilammo negli zaini quanto più potemmo e lasciammo la città, sciogliendo il gruppo. Tutti prendemmo direzioni diverse. Alcuni si sarebbero nascosti da parenti in città lontane, altri nei campi o nel deserto. Io, ancora una volta, passai la frontiera e cambiai nazione. Per ricominciare da capo. Nuovamente tormentato dai miei sensi di colpa. Più di tutto stavo male per il mio amico… che aveva dovuto portare con sé la sorellina ancora piccola. Avevano perso i genitori nelle prigioni del presidente, e lui non aveva nessun altro a cui affidarla. Aveva dovuto crescerla da solo. La vita che facevamo non era certo l'ideale per una bambina, ma Karima era rimasta sorridente, solare. Le eravamo tutti affezionati. La consideravamo la nostra mascotte, il nostro portafortuna. Quanto aveva pianto quella sera, nel separarsi da noi, mentre Ahmed la trascinava via. Per loro il viaggio sarebbe stato più difficile che per gli altri. Pregavo –senza sapere bene neanch'io chi– che riuscissero a farcela.

_–Questo non vuol dire che ci arrendiamo. Continueremo a combattere. Anche se ognuno per conto suo.  
–E quando avremo vinto… e saremo al sicuro… ci manderemo notizie. Faremo sapere agli altri che siamo vivi.  
–Possono averci sconfitto stavolta… ma non potranno abbatterci. Ricordate, amici… se riusciremo a resistere abbastanza… un giorno ci rivedremo!_

–Dimmi– chiedo ad Ahmed mentre scendiamo nel garage sotterraneo –hai più saputo cosa è successo agli altri?  
–Alcuni furono catturati pochi giorni dopo la nostra fuga e imprigionati. O giustiziati. Altri erano riusciti a nascondersi meglio. Adesso hanno dimenticato la vecchia vita e cercano semplicemente di far sopravvivere le loro famiglie meglio che possono. Di cinque o sei ho completamente perso le tracce. Qualunque cosa sia loro successa, spero che non abbiano dovuto soffrire troppo.  
Non rispondo. Comprendo. Chino solo la testa.  
Questo paese è cambiato. Una volta… sebbene fossero oppressi… i cuori della gente erano pieni di ribellione, di coraggio. Di speranza in un domani migliore. Ricordo la vivacità, gli ideali dei miei compagni. Oggi tutti sembrano molto più apatici, rassegnati. E anche Ahmed. È amaro, cinico come non me lo ricordavo. Ha sempre quel guizzo furfante di contraddizione negli occhi, quell'aria di sfida, ma è come se andasse avanti per pura forza di volontà. Ed è anche diventato molto più diffidente. Una volta ti abbracciava e ti apriva completamente il suo cuore quasi al primo incontro, se gli facevi capire di essere un suo amico. Mentre ora sembra quasi che voglia tenere gli altri a distanza. Forse perché fidarsi troppo gli ha causato sconfitte come quella di allora. Di certo ha delle cicatrici che si fanno sentire, molto più di quanto si veda in superficie. In qualche modo, sento che c'è qualcosa che non mi ha detto.  
–Sento che c'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto– mi fa eco, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero. –Credo di conoscerti abbastanza bene per dire che sei cambiato. Sembri più sicuro, ma non è solo questo. Non hai intenzione di dirmi come sei riuscito a uscire dalla clandestinità né cosa fai adesso, non è vero?  
La mia espressione gli strappa un ghigno a mezza bocca. –Me l'aspettavo. Quindi non puoi biasimarmi se sono cauto. Da una parte è un vero peccato che la vita ci abbia allontanato così. Un tempo eravamo inseparabili. Ma credo che non si potesse evitare. Le cose vanno semplicemente in un certo modo. In ogni caso, credimi se ti dico che sono contento di riaverti al mio fianco. Vieni da questa parte. L'ufficio è al ventiquattresimo piano.

Le serrande sono abbassate per proteggersi dal sole forte come da occhi indiscreti. Dodici o tredici persone sono radunate attorno a un lungo tavolo, ognuna con uno schermo davanti. Gli sguardi sono tutti intensi, scrutatori, professionali com'è diventato anche quello del mio amico. Tacitamente, cercano di valutarmi con una sola occhiata.  
Ahmed mi ha fatto passare dal suo ufficio privato e mi ha rifilato una serie di tesserini presi da un cassetto strapieno di roba simile. Non so se vera o falsa, e non gliel'ho chiesto. Magari sono stati confiscati a qualche infiltrato e lui li ha tenuti perché «non si sa mai», come diceva sempre una volta quando estraeva di tasca qualche nuova diavoleria. In questo non è cambiato. Dubito che riuscirà mai a far tutto nei limiti della legge. Ne ho sorriso.  
Mi presenta come un consulente straniero su questioni di sicurezza, e la diffidenza negli sguardi si attenua, ma non si spegne del tutto. Presto però siamo tutti tanto impegnati ad organizzare il programma dei prossimi giorni da non pensare più ad altro.  
Vengo edotto sulla campagna politica del ministro, sui suoi alleati e nemici al governo, ma anche sulla sua storia, le sue abitudini quotidiane, la sua famiglia, tutto ciò che può servire a una guardia del corpo, finché non mi sembra di conoscerlo personalmente. Mi era sembrato strano che Ahmed parlasse con tanta passione e approvazione di un governante, ma devo ammettere che le idee che sento esporre affascinano anche me. Sviluppo di un programma nucleare responsabile e senza sprechi. Rilancio dell'agricoltura. Uso razionalizzato delle acque tramite una nuova rete di dighe e canali. Creazione di commissioni interreligiose per il dialogo tra le diverse sette. Rinnovamento dell'istruzione, promozione dei diritti di tutti i cittadini senza pregiudizi… sembra che non ci sia nulla a cui quest'uomo non abbia pensato. Compresa la necessità di un sistema di difesa indipendente da realizzare a piccoli passi senza irritare i potenti nuovi alleati ma che permetterà a lungo termine di staccarsi da loro. Dal quadro che mi si sta disegnando davanti, vedo una persona sensata, con idee forti ma senza estremismi, che comprende la situazione attuale e vuole rimboccarsi le maniche per lavorarci sopra. È davvero quello di cui questo paese sembra avere bisogno adesso. Ed è facile anche capire perché Ahmed teme che non vada bene a qualcuno. A qualcuno che CONOSCO… di certo non andrebbe bene.  
Mi riesce più difficile giudicare il livello di preparazione dei suoi assistenti. Ascoltando quello che dicono e facendo qualche domanda, scopro che sono stati tutti addestrati appositamente dagli occupanti e piuttosto in fretta: si voleva dare ai governanti locali uno staff anch'esso composto unicamente da locali. Ma è evidente che per loro è una cosa nuova. Sono istruiti teoricamente, ma manca l'esperienza sul campo. Nei loro piani per la sicurezza noto delle falle evidenti per qualcuno abituato a cercarle, come me. Ha ragione Ahmed. Per certe cose niente è meglio di un ex terrorista. Alcune volte incontro il suo sguardo e dall'ironia con cui mi sorride capisco che sa a cosa sto pensando. Probabilmente avrà cercato di far notare i difetti agli altri e non è stato molto ascoltato perché è «solo un giornalista». Qui tutti sembrano aspettarsi che si occupi soltanto delle pubbliche relazioni. Prima che arrivassi io aveva forse l'idea di pattugliare da solo i punti pericolosi infischiandosene degli ordini? In effetti sarebbe da lui.  
Bisogna dire che il ministro ibn–Said o non si rende conto dei pericoli che corre o li conosce benissimo ma ha deciso di mettere in secondo piano la propria incolumità… e da quello che sono arrivato a sapere di lui forse è più probabile la seconda cosa. Ha messo in programma visite alle prigioni dove sono detenuti gli ex sostenitori del presidente tiranno, ai quartieri rovinati dalla guerra dove ora si annidano i dissidenti… domani, per esempio, deve tenere una conferenza in un tribunale e in un ospedale dove potrebbe incontrare nemici fanatici a qualunque angolo. Ci sono diversi edifici abbandonati nelle vicinanze che potrebbero benissimo servire da nascondigli per qualche cecchino. E poi c'è il fiume…  
–Bene… come va il lavoro?– sento dire una voce cordiale mentre sto studiando le piantine con i punti d'appostamento segnati.  
Il ministro in persona ci fa la sorpresa di una visita. Somiglia abbastanza alla sua fotografia: un uomo anziano asciutto, la lunga barba quasi completamente bianca che gli dà un'espressione devota, un po' monacale. È vestito alla foggia straniera ma porta un copricapo tradizionale. Stringe la mano a tutti ringraziando degli sforzi e chiamandoli per nome. Stringe la mano anche a me quando gli vengo presentato. Ha una faccia sincera, aperta, e tuttavia consapevole. Non è un ingenuo, ma qualcuno che sceglie di fidarsi perché conosce le proprie capacità e quelle degli altri. Crede davvero nelle proprie idee e di poter cambiare in meglio le cose. Ascoltandolo parlare, non posso che giungere alla stessa conclusione del mio amico. Quest'uomo merita di essere appoggiato in ogni modo. Bene. È quello che farò, allora. Meglio che posso.  
–Spero che tutto sia in ordine per domani– dice il ministro al capo dello staff. –So che per voi sarà un problema tenere d'occhio i dintorni, ma credo che queste visite siano abbastanza importanti da valerne la pena.  
–Non c'è problema– è la risposta. –Siamo pronti. Daremo anche più del massimo per evitare qualsiasi incidente.  
Hanno molta fiducia in se stessi. Sicuramente è vero che faranno del loro meglio. Scambio uno sguardo con Ahmed, che annuisce.  
Ma non guasterà una mano in più.

Da ragazzo ammiravo mio padre per le decisioni che prendeva per il bene di tutti, ma a volte anche lo criticavo. Mi sembrava così chiaro, così lampante ciò che secondo me sbagliava, e nonostante lo amassi tanto sono arrivato a litigare anche ferocemente con lui. Poteva ascoltarmi oppure no. A volte io lo accettavo quando mi indicava i miei sbagli di valutazione e restavo mortificato rendendomi conto che avevo ancora molto da imparare. Altre volte restavo convinto di aver ragione e che lui non riuscisse a vedere le cose come stavano. In ogni caso non mi ha mai trattato da incapace. Né io ho mai dubitato di essere un giorno in grado di prendere il suo posto. Come unico figlio maschio rimasto, sarebbe naturalmente toccato a me. Ne ero fiero, e pensavo che se anche non ero ancora pronto per allora lo sarei stato.  
Invece poi la realtà ha fatto presto a ridimensionare la mia arroganza. Ci sono molte cose in cui sono bravo. So analizzare le tattiche degli avversari, so progettare un piano d'azione, so restare freddo nei momenti critici. Ma comandare non è per me. Non penso abbastanza in fretta. Mi manca la capacità di prendere una decisione d'istinto e metterla in atto senza esitare. È stata dura riconoscerlo. Per fortuna, quando agisci in gruppo, non c'è bisogno che tu sappia fare tutto. Puoi concentrarti su quello che sai fare davvero, sul modo in cui puoi contribuire e aiutare gli altri. E aver fede che loro faranno lo stesso. Che colmeranno le tue mancanze come tu colmi le loro.  
E quando ti trovi solo… come adesso… puoi stare tranquillo perché le tue decisioni riguarderanno solo te stesso.  
Mi muovo lentamente a qualche metro di profondità scrutando gli argini di cemento ai due lati ed evitando gli scarichi delle fognature. In questo punto il fiume passa vicinissimo all'ospedale e sarebbe un mezzo ideale per incursioni e fughe rapide, o per piazzare bombe. Volendo, potrebbero perfino pensare di farlo straripare mietendo vittime tra la gente che accorrerà in strada. Ma non c'è traccia di manipolazioni recenti sui muri o intorno alle bocche dei condotti, e le grate sembrano tenere saldamente. Certo, per quanto riesca a vedere in quest'acqua sporca. Non poche volte devo avvicinarmi parecchio per controllare bene. C'è un odore di marcio nella corrente che quasi mi dà il voltastomaco. Se penso a com'era limpida in quelle notti d'estate profumate di rose, mi sento stringere il cuore. Karima amava questo fiume. Chissà se potrà rivederlo bello come in passato. Anche a Zuri sarebbe piaciuto, ne sono certo.  
La libertà a volte è più difficile da gestire della tirannia. Specialmente quando si è pagato un così alto prezzo per averla. È fin troppo facile comprendere quelli che vi rinuncerebbero per riavere in cambio l'ordine del passato, che li rassicurava e almeno non li penalizzava troppo. È successo anche nel mio paese, e in altri. Capita spesso che gli uomini siano anche troppo disposti a dar via la loro libertà e i loro diritti in cambio di ordine e stabilità. In cambio di qualcuno che dica loro cosa devono fare… che non li costringa a pensare, a prendere decisioni per se stessi e assumersene la responsabilità. Speriamo che da adesso in poi questa gente riesca a risollevarsi e non sia tentata di tornare indietro… o di cadere ancora più in basso. È un momento delicato. Io lo so benissimo.  
Io e Ahmed ci siamo messi d'accordo per sorvegliare i due lati del perimetro stabilito dall'ufficio del ministro. Non gli ho detto COME avevo intenzione di sorvegliarlo, naturalmente. Posso fidarmi che lui farà del suo meglio dal suo lato. Anche ai vecchi tempi era un osso duro per chiunque. Nessun attentatore gli sfuggirà, e nel caso abbia bisogno di aiuto può chiamare rinforzi ed avvisarmi. Quanto a me, ho suggerito modifiche al piano originale per coprire più buchi possibile, e alla fine ho deciso di restare qui sotto per tutto il pomeriggio. Se io fossi ANCORA un terrorista, questo è il tragitto che sceglierei… via fiume o comunque nelle vicinanze. E in questo caso, è difficile che non riesca a intercettarlo.  
Salgo in superficie. Un raggio di sole pomeridiano, malato, sciabola superstite tra un grattacielo e l'altro. Molti edifici sono di nuova costruzione, progettati per ospitare uffici o per dare una casa ai senzatetto, che sono tanti… che hanno perso le loro vecchie case a causa della guerra, e forse qualche membro della famiglia a causa di assassini senza controllo da una parte e bombe che hanno sbagliato bersaglio dall'altra. Sono brutti per lo più, questi palazzi nuovi. Non c'entrano molto con quello che era prima la città. Ma almeno sono qualcosa. Almeno le persone che ci vivono non sono mangiate dal freddo, dal caldo e dalla sabbia.  
I palazzi più vecchi sono facili da distinguere per l'architettura e per l'aria malandata. Adesso il ministro starà facendo il suo discorso in quello là, a meno di venti metri da me. Ho imparato anche a riconoscere la finestra dietro cui si trova. Da qui riesco a vedere e a tenere sotto controllo tutto il quartiere circostante. Noto i punti d'appostamento decisi insieme, e immagino questo o quell'agente dietro un comignolo lucido o acquattato sotto un muretto, che non perde d'occhio il tratto assegnato. Parrebbe tutto tranquillo. Sintonizzo la mia radiolina sul programma nazionale che sta trasmettendo l'evento in diretta, per capire a che punto siamo.  
_«Perciò… quello che dobbiamo fare, quello che ci aspetta adesso, miei cari amici… e potrei dire fratelli… non è recriminare contro il passato o il presente, o trovare qualcuno a cui dare la colpa delle nostre difficoltà. Quello che serve è darci una mano fra noi… per diverse che possano essere le nostre credenze, le nostre idee… e prendere quel che di buono ci offre il momento presente, per trasformarlo in qualcosa di ancora meglio. Di nostro. Di comune»._  
Belle parole. Non c'è che dire, è un oratore suadente tra le altre sue qualità. Direi che è arrivato quasi alla fine, se ricordo bene la scorsa al testo che avevo dato ieri. E ancora non è successo niente. Be', tanto meglio. Alla fine forse ci eravamo davvero preoccupati per nulla…  
Non faccio neanche in tempo a pensarlo.  
L'esplosione scuote mezzo isolato. Barcollo leggermente nonostante la sponda a cui sono appoggiato sia di cemento spesso. Vedo qualcosa come denso fumo bianco provenire dalla finestra, e sento molte voci gridare. Chi diavolo… come hanno fatto a portare una BOMBA oltre il cordone?  
Maledetta sicurezza di sé… ti tradisce sempre quando meno te l'aspetti… e all'improvviso sento che tutte le mie peggiori congetture si stanno avverando.  
Salto sulla riva e mi dirigo sul posto più velocemente che posso. Per fortuna da questa parte c'è una serie di palazzi digradanti che sembrano fatti apposta per farmi da scala. A questo punto la segretezza è passata in secondo piano, quindi pazienza se mi vedono. Un salto dopo l'altro, arrivo di fronte all'ospedale vedendo la gente che fugge terrorizzata in strada sotto di me… e la figura in piedi sul tetto, in controluce, che domina tutta la scena e sembra quasi aspettarmi con noncuranza.  
COSA è? Non somiglia alla maggior parte degli avversari che abbiamo affrontato finora. È più alto di un uomo, ricoperto da una specie di armatura azzurrastra luccicante che gli nasconde anche il volto, la testa dalla forma rigonfia e bilobata. Potrebbe essere un mio simile, un semplice robot o anche un umano corazzato per quanto riesco a capirne. Un braccio termina in una sorta di frusta che emette una luce blu crepitante, l'altro in quello che sembra un cannone ancora fumante. Lo avranno mandato LORO? Non sembra il loro solito stile. Getto istintivamente uno sguardo al punto che ha colpito. La parete esterna del palazzo è fusa o esplosa, e dal foro si vede gran parte dell'aula magna da cui personale, invitati e giornalisti stanno fuggendo. Il pavimento è ricoperto da briciole di muro. Alcuni si tengono le braccia o zoppicano, ma non mi sembra di vedere feriti gravi. A quanto pare il ministro è incolume… l'hanno spinto via in tempo dal palco. Sia i mattoni superstiti che quanto resta del podio e del microfono contorti e spezzati sono ricoperti da una strana sostanza azzurra cristallina e fumano. Questo tipo, chiunque sia, non attacca in modo convenzionale. Bene. Devo quantomeno distrarlo e tenerlo occupato finché non saranno tutti in salvo… e poi potrò analizzare le sue capacità dopo che l'avrò fermato.  
Si volta verso di me come se si fosse accorto solo ora della mia presenza. I suoi occhi sono vuoti e inespressivi, ma riesco lo stesso a sentire come un grugnito provenire da sotto quella strana maschera. Mi ha riconosciuto? Si aspettava di incontrarmi qui? Si limita a sollevare il braccio con la frusta e a lanciare una potente sferzata nella mia direzione.  
Il laccio metallico che sostituisce la sua mano si allunga a dismisura sfrecciando verso di me e la luce e il crepitio raddoppiano d'intensità. Scatto di lato, e l'arma colpisce un lucernario alle mie spalle, mandandolo in frantumi. Rotolo sul tetto per rialzarmi ed evitare le schegge. Un paio mi atterrano di lato conficcandosi nella pietra in modo innaturale per semplici pezzi di vetro. Anche queste sono diventate qualcosa di simile a grossi cristalli azzurri… e un'ondata di freddo improvvisa e violenta mi colpisce proveniente dal punto d'impatto. Ghiaccio? Questo tipo… genera ghiaccio ultraduro con quelle sue armi? È così che ha sbriciolato il muro?  
Afferro la pistola. Sparo. Il mio avversario non emette suono e si ripara semplicemente la testa con l'altro braccio. Il laser rimbalza inutile sul corpo del gigantesco cannone cilindrico. Non va bene. Qui non sono al massimo delle mie capacità. Recupera rapidissimamente la sferza e la avventa di nuovo spazzando un arco da sinistra a destra. Stavolta mi getto all'indietro, ma non abbastanza in fretta. Mi prende di striscio poco sopra il gomito. Un dolore gelido mi afferra i nervi e il braccio si intorpidisce completamente. Non riesco a muoverlo. È più forte di quanto mi aspettassi. Mentre mi raddrizzo, lo vedo puntarmi contro il cannone che dev'essere pronto a fare ancora fuoco. Non posso più sparare. Devo schivarlo…  
Un'altra esplosione proviene improvvisamente da un palazzo vicino. Vedo qualcosa come una specie di lampo rosso–rosato diffondersi nel cielo. Lui volta la testa come se sapesse di cosa si tratta ed emette un suono contrariato. Spicca un salto giù dal tetto e sparisce nelle ombre tra un palazzo e l'altro prima che io riesca a gettarmi contro il parapetto per seguire la sua traiettoria. Qualunque cosa sia successa, probabilmente mi ha salvato.  
Sento alle mie spalle arrivare le guardie del corpo armate, qualche istante troppo tardi. Mi circondano vociando, chiedendomi cose a cui non so o non posso rispondere. Il dolore mi annebbia la vista e i pensieri. Poi riconosco la voce di Ahmed, che mi sta aiutando ad alzarmi e indica allarmato il braccio. Lo guardo. È ricoperto da uno strato di brina e irrigidito. Ho perso quasi del tutto la sensibilità. Se fossi un uomo normale, l'avrei perso. Invece probabilmente mi riprenderò… credo… ma mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo.  
–Il ministro è in salvo?– chiedo, rimettendomi in equilibrio con una smorfia. –Non ci sono perdite?  
–No, per fortuna. Ma cosa è successo? Ero dall'altra parte del perimetro e sono corso qui subito, ma non sono arrivato in tempo per vedere. Perché sei conciato così? Chi è stato?  
Bella domanda. –Vorrei saperlo anch'io. Di certo… non è qualcuno che posso affrontare facilmente da solo. Dovrò chiamare i miei colleghi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

–Che cosa?… Accidenti… le disgrazie non vengono mai sole… Ho capito. È giusto. Entro quanto potete essere qui, allora?… Tre giorni?… D'accordo. Non c'è molto da fare. Cercherò di arrangiarmi e speriamo che le cose non precipitino per allora. Datevi da fare anche per me laggiù. Ci vediamo. Chiudo.  
Tolgo la comunicazione di pessimo umore. Quando esco dallo stanzino in cui ho sistemato la radio quasi mi scontro con Ahmed appena fuori dalla porta. Stava origliando? Se è così non si cura di nasconderlo. –Allora? Qualcosa è andato storto, vero? Non verranno?  
–Sono tutti dall'altra parte del mondo… a portare soccorso alle vittime di un'alluvione. Purtroppo nessuno può prevedere i disastri naturali. Arriveranno appena potranno, ma per il momento siamo soli.  
Sembra sia contrariato che sollevato dalle mie parole. –Hum. Be', a quanto pare vi date tutti molto da fare. Comunque… non posso dire che mi dispiaccia del tutto. Devo ancora digerire quello che ho visto… e che mi hai raccontato. Non so se riuscirei ancora a reggere conoscendone… altri.– Prende a camminare nervosamente per la stanza. –Io pensavo di essere cambiato molto. Ma a quanto pare mi hai battuto. Capisco perché non avevi intenzione di parlarmene.  
–Credimi, non sono cambiato di mia volontà. Non sempre quelli che lo vengono a sapere reagiscono bene. E comunque preferisco non coinvolgere altri se posso evitarlo. Ma giunti a questo punto ho pensato che ne avessi il diritto. Stai bene? La tua espressione… è quasi come se pensassi che ti ho fatto un torto.  
–Non è questo.– Si appoggia alla finestra col braccio, e al braccio con la testa. Sembra avere il volto molto più segnato di ieri, e il nervosismo nel suo modo di fare è ben visibile. –Mi sono battuto contro separazioni e pregiudizi tutta la vita… pensi che adesso sarei così meschino da giudicarti per quello che sei? È solo… che a volte vorrei essere rimasto ai vecchi tempi. Poteva essere una vita stentata, piena di pericoli. Ma almeno era qualcosa che CAPIVO. Adesso… sembra quasi che tutto mi sia sfuggito di mano. Che perfino quello che faccio non sia per mia volontà, che tutto vada avanti da solo, lo voglia o no. E adesso mi dici anche che potrebbero esserci questi tuoi… nemici… dietro l'attentato… Non riuscirei neanche a concepire persone del genere, con mezzi del genere… o quali possano essere i loro motivi… se non fossi già coinvolto in questa storia… mio malgrado. E senza poterne uscire. Armi e guerrieri contro cui le nostre mitragliette di allora non potrebbero combinare nulla… da farmi sentire inutile come combattente. E anche come giornalista. Ci pensi se pubblicassi una storia del genere? Chi mi crederebbe? Eppure è vera!– Ride, una risata amara. –Una volta almeno conoscevi i tuoi amici e i tuoi rivali. E sapevi di poter fare una differenza agendo. O almeno ci credevi. Sembrava tutto più semplice. Forse solo perché eravamo più giovani.  
–Vorresti ancora che io non fossi mai tornato?  
Esita prima di rispondere. La porta della stanza accanto si apre per un attimo facendoci voltare entrambi, rivelando il viso di Karima con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e l'espressione di rimprovero. Poi si richiude subito.  
–Ha saputo di ieri… e ce l'ha con me– mormora Ahmed con uno sforzo, battendosi la testa quasi esasperato. –Ma dovrà farsene una ragione. Non posso tirarmi indietro ora… non posso più.  
–Allora cerchiamo di fare il punto della situazione e capire cosa fare d'ora in poi. Sarà come una volta… ci arrangeremo coi mezzi a disposizione finché non arriveranno i rinforzi. Ti prometto che farò tutto ciò che mi sarà possibile per aiutarti.  
Mi scocca un'occhiata di sbieco. –Il tuo braccio? Sei già di nuovo a posto… anche dopo quel colpo che hai ricevuto?  
Mi guardo l'arto fasciato. –È ancora indolenzito, ma posso muoverlo. Ho cercato di sistemarlo meglio che potevo con gli strumenti che avevo con me. Non è l'ideale, ma potrò combattere se quell'essere dovesse farsi vivo di nuovo. Sperando che non porti con sé degli altri. Quel lampo che ho visto…  
–Lasciamo stare questo.– Agita violentemente una mano come se non volesse neanche pensare all'idea. –Già uno basta e avanza. In ogni modo, credo che dovremo vedere il ministro e parlare direttamente con lui. Per precauzione dopo ieri è stato portato in ospedale per accertamenti, ma sembra che sia incolume a parte lo spavento. Comunque aspetteranno ancora un po' a dimetterlo, così sarà più facile proteggerlo nel frattempo. Pensi di dire anche a lui chi sei?  
–Ci sto pensando. Credo che dovrei. È giusto che sappia chi potrebbe avere contro. E almeno così potrò prendermi più libertà d'azione.  
–Potresti anche peggiorare le cose– grugnisce. –Per ora aspettami qui. Vado a vedere se sono permesse le visite, e nel caso ti preparerò il terreno.– Prende la giacca. Prima di aprire la porta si volta un attimo, le parole che sembrano non volergli uscire di bocca. –Comunque… in ogni modo… non so come andrà a finire, ma una parte di me è contenta che tu sia qui. Credimi.  
Sbatte involontariamente la porta. Lo vedo allontanarsi nervosamente verso l'auto. Solo qualche minuto dopo che è partito mi arrischio a bussare alla camera. –Karima? Mi spiace. Possiamo parlare?  
Socchiude prima, poi apre. Deve aver pianto per molto tempo, ha gli occhi rossi e il visetto che mi era apparso così bello al nostro nuovo incontro è quasi deformato dalla pena. Mi sembra quasi che quello sguardo e quel silenzio rimproverino anche me. Aspetta molto tempo prima di mormorare, con voce alterata: –Ahmed è andato di nuovo dal ministro, vero?  
Allargo le braccia. –So come ti senti. In qualche modo mi sento assurdamente colpevole di tutto questo. Ma non punire così tuo fratello. Questa situazione non l'ha voluta lui. Capisco che tu non voglia che si metta in pericolo… ma se sta cercando di risolverla è anche per te. Come ha sempre fatto tutto per te. Perché ti vuole bene.  
–È proprio questo il punto. Ci sono cose che vorrei non facesse per me.– Scuote la testa, non mi guarda. Appoggia una mano sul davanzale della finestra e il suo sguardo si perde nel vuoto. –Eravamo sempre in pericolo quand'ero piccola ed eravamo tutti insieme. E io avevo paura per lui a volte. Come per tutti voi. Però ero anche fiera del suo coraggio, di come restava fedele ai suoi ideali. Era il mio eroe. Da grande volevo essere come lui. Anche come te– sorride per un attimo, facendomi intravedere la bambina luminosa che ricordavo oltre le lacrime. –Mi piacevi molto, sai? Mi sa che avevo una cotta per te. Il mondo poteva crollare… potevano arrestarci, ucciderci come avevano fatto con mamma e papà, ma tu e Ahmed non avreste mai ceduto. Avreste sempre combattuto per le cose in cui credevate. Questo mi dava forza. Ma ora lui… è cambiato.  
–Ha deciso di combattere in un altro modo. Non vuol dire che abbia rinunciato.– Ma dentro di me non posso non pensare al comportamento del mio amico. Quello sguardo da animale in gabbia, che inizia per la rabbia e la frustrazione a rodere se stesso… l'ho già visto altre volte, e non è mai stato un buon segno. Karima ha visto giusto.  
–Questa vita non faceva per lui. È sceso a compromessi, ha ingoiato il suo orgoglio… e questo lo sta distruggendo. Ha dovuto fare concessioni e ricevere favori da persone che non stima. È entrato al loro servizio e deve eseguire i loro ordini… non può ribellarsi o protestare. È diventato tutto ciò che ha sempre odiato, e non può perdonarselo. Ed è stato a causa mia. Per proteggermi…– Un brivido la fa vibrare tutta. –A volte penso che sarei dovuta morire di quella malattia.  
–Non dire così, Karima. Sarebbe morto anche lui con te, lo sai bene. Sei sempre stata la sua ragione di vita.  
–C'è una sola cosa che può farmi soffrire di più che veder morire mio fratello. Ed è vederlo agire in modo indegno di lui.– Un grande sospiro accompagna queste parole, appannando il vetro.  
–È indegno di lui, secondo te… quello che sta facendo adesso? In fondo agisce per il bene del vostro paese. Ora come allora.  
Fa di nuovo segno di no, violentemente. È come se non riuscisse ad esprimere tutto ciò che prova, o forse non volesse. Torna improvvisamente a scoppiare in lacrime, e quando mi avvicino di un passo per confortarla mi si aggrappa come se fossi l'unica cosa che le impedisce di precipitare nel vuoto. Sento le sue dita stringere la stoffa della mia casacca, che le sue lacrime bagnano. –Io devo salvarlo. Tu devi salvarlo. Ti prego… qualunque cosa accada…  
A quanto pare Ahmed non conosce sua sorella bene come crede. Non so cosa sia successo tra di loro, ma anche se non comprendo bene il motivo di tanta angoscia, mi sento stringere il cuore. Forse il problema qui non si limita alla situazione politica. Comunque non ho mai sopportato di vederla piangere, neanche da bambina.  
–Karima, non fare così. Farò quello che posso. Non so cosa… o come… ma ti giuro che farò quello che posso.  
Fuori stanno accumulandosi nubi minacciose, una rarità nel deserto. Continuo a stringerla, ravviandole i capelli, per non so quanto tempo. Finché il telefono non squilla e Ahmed non mi sollecita a raggiungerlo all'ospedale centrale.

Il ministro ibn–Said sembra molto diverso dall'uomo gentile e sicuro di sé che ho conosciuto solo l'altro ieri. È più come se avessi a che fare con un bambino spaventato che non capisce cosa è andato storto. Certo, sapeva di avere dei nemici, ma forse si aspettava un boicottaggio politico… al massimo il lancio di qualche granata durante il suo discorso. Non ciò che è accaduto. E di certo non si aspettava che una delle sue guardie del corpo fosse più di quello che sembrava. Mentre termino le mie spiegazioni, vedo la barba tremargli. Si lecca nervosamente le labbra e gira gli occhi intorno in continuazione come se non sapesse dove guardare. Gli lascio il tempo di riprendersi e riordinare le idee.  
–È… difficile– mormora quindi. –Tutto questo è così… così lontano da tutto ciò che conosco.  
–Me ne rendo conto. Ma se deve essere protetto da quelli che vogliono ucciderla, è necessario che sappia.  
–E lei quindi…– Alza la mano scuotendo la testa, quasi cercando di respingere l'idea. –No. Ho combattuto nella guerra precedente e mi è bastato per cento vite… credevo di aver visto tutte le crudeltà possibili dell'uomo sull'uomo. Ancora non riesco ad accettare che ci siano persone che preferiscono rischiare le proprie vite e quelle altrui per odio… o per profitto… ma almeno in qualche modo, in minima parte, ne posso capire i motivi. Quello che mi descrive… una pura malvagità simile… anche se esiste, mi è completamente aliena. Per non parlare di una tecnologia… che dovrebbe essere solo fantascienza…  
Sento Ahmed, alle mie spalle, agitarsi nervosamente. Sono parole molto simili alle sue di poco fa. Forse vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non ci riesce. –Tuttavia… ciò che ho visto con i miei occhi non posso negarlo. E quel mostro…– Il ministro stringe forte le mani tentando di fermare il tremore mentre parla. –Non ho mai visto niente di così… _inumano_ in vita mia. Sono sempre stato convinto che ogni ostacolo si potesse superare… con il dialogo, la ragione… per quanto alcune persone possano essere ignoranti e testarde. Ogni ostacolo di misura _mortale_. Ma se abbiamo a che fare con esseri del genere… com'è possibile salvarsi?  
–Non deve perdere la speranza. Il fatto stesso che l'abbiano presa di mira significa che la considerano una minaccia. Lei potrebbe riportare l'unità in questo paese. Perciò, finché non si perde d'animo possiamo contrastarli. Quantomeno, può stare certo che io non lascerò niente d'intentato.  
Il vecchio solleva la testa e mi scruta a lungo valutandomi, come se volesse rendersi ben conto di chi ha davanti. –Già… immagino… se mi perdona un'espressione da vecchia scuola religiosa… che quando i demoni dell'inferno si scatenano contro un uomo, arrivano anche i loro avversari a fermarli. Mi fiderò. Non posso non farlo, se voglio andare avanti per il bene di tutti. Mi dica cosa devo fare, e le darò tutta la mia collaborazione.  
Devo ammettere che sono ammirato. Ciò che quest'uomo ha vissuto avrebbe scosso chiunque e avrebbe tolto la voglia di combattere anche a qualcuno più giovane e forte di lui. Invece è riuscito a riprendersi piuttosto in fretta, tutto considerato… e ha deciso di reagire. Un motivo di più per difendere la possibilità di futuro che rappresenta.  
Vedo che qualcuno dello staff storce la bocca. Si fidavano poco di me –dello straniero– prima e ancor meno adesso. Ma non è a questo che devo pensare. Annuisco e mi rivolgo al vecchio. –Il modo migliore di neutralizzare l'assassino è costringerlo a uscire allo scoperto. Non sul suo terreno, ma sul nostro. Ho già un piano.

Un piano piuttosto semplice e banale. Diffonderemo la notizia che il ministro è scosso ma illeso e che terrà una conferenza stampa per parlare dell'accaduto tra qualche giorno. Daremo il luogo e l'ora. Ma in realtà sarà una trappola. Non ci andrà nessuno.  
Il ministro sarà al sicuro per tutto il tempo in una casa isolata, protetto dagli uomini della scorta. Quando il sicario si farà vedere, troverà i corpi speciali dell'esercito ad aspettarlo, con le armi pesanti… e me. In realtà avrei preferito andare da solo e non mettere in pericolo nessun altro, anche sapendo che il mio avversario è più forte di me. Ma il ministro ha insistito. Non me lo avrebbe mai permesso. E in fondo, la gente di questo paese ha il diritto di difenderlo. Non sono così presuntuoso da non capirlo. Forse potrebbero anche darmi il vantaggio che mi serve per vincere.  
O forse no.  
Quando esco dalla stanza dove ho conferito fino adesso con gli agenti di sicurezza, Ahmed quasi mi piomba addosso. Ha gli occhi infossati, e sul pavimento intorno sono sparse parecchie cicche di sigaretta come quella che ha in bocca adesso. –A quanto pare, sei diventato una specie di capo qua dentro. Istruisci addirittura i capi dello staff in sessione segreta… e i semplici membri come me devono stare ad aspettare. Mi farai impazzire come amico e come giornalista. Posso essere messo a parte di quello che vi siete detti o è troppo riservato? Pensi che il ministro sarà al sicuro?  
–Dipende da molte cose, Ahmed. C'è un motivo se ho voluto esporre il mio progetto a poche persone.– Getto rapidamente un'occhiata in giro. –Ho il sospetto che il sicario con cui mi sono battuto possa essere proprio un membro dello staff. O perlomeno, deve avere un complice qui dentro.  
Quasi ingoia la sigaretta. –Come sarebbe a dire? Ieri non è stato riferito di nessuno che abbia abbandonato il suo posto! I sorveglianti erano tutti in coppia! L'hai detto anche tu che restavano buchi nel perimetro anche con le modifiche che avevi apportato…  
–Già. Tuttavia, quel che mi dà da pensare è che NESSUNA delle guardie è stata uccisa o ferita. È già abbastanza incredibile che il nostro avversario sia riuscito a superare il cordone senza farsi vedere. Non è proprio il tipo che passa inosservato. Ma è come se avesse scelto il suo percorso con cura in modo da non dover combattere con nessuno. E perché avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di non ferire persone tanto più deboli di lui… o anche solo di mostrarsi a loro, se è per questo? Mi vengono in mente due motivi. O non voleva che potessero riconoscerlo… o non voleva far del male a NESSUNO tranne che al suo bersaglio.  
–Parli quasi come se un mostro del genere potesse avere una coscienza. Ho visto io come ti ha ridotto.  
–Se non è un robot… se è un essere vivente… allora una coscienza ce l'ha per forza di cose. Neanche i più corrotti riescono a liberarsene del tutto. Piuttosto dovremmo chiederci perché questa contraddizione… un assassino al soldo di un mercante di morte che si fa scrupolo ad uccidere.  
–Comunque trovo difficile pensare che qualcuno dei miei colleghi possa essere un traditore. Ci lavoro da molto tempo e ho imparato a fidarmi di tutti loro. E in questo caso… come faremmo a scoprire chi è?  
–Per questo ho voluto incontrarmi prima coi più alti in grado. Ho chiesto a tutti di farmi il loro resoconto sugli eventi di ieri. Ora lo chiederò anche agli altri agenti, singolarmente. È chiaro che questo include anche te. Dimmi di nuovo tutto ciò che hai visto e ti è sembrato degno di nota prima, durante e dopo l'attentato.  
Sembra sorpreso, ma dura solo un attimo. –Stai cercando discrepanze? Come ti ho già detto, nulla che possa servirti. Ero lontano dal punto dell'attacco quando ho sentito lo scoppio e ho visto il fumo. Ho corso più forte che ho potuto ma sono riuscito soltanto a vedere te a terra col vapore che ti saliva dal braccio e quel tipo che saltava giù dal palazzo. E meno male o avrei potuto rimetterci una mano anch'io.– Se la strofina come se sentisse il dolore che sta evocando.  
–Sei assolutamente certo che non ci sia altro?  
–Pensi che te lo nasconderei in questa situazione?– Sembra offeso. Poi si pente quasi subito. –No, hai ragione. Non ho il diritto di dirti questo dopo che sono stato io per primo ad essere sospettoso verso di te nei giorni scorsi. Ma credimi, questo è tutto. Niente che tu non sapessi già. Non penso che gli altri potranno dare molte altre informazioni utili.  
–Non importa. Non dobbiamo trascurare niente. E poi… ho un sistema più sicuro per sapere la verità senza ombra di dubbio.– Mi avvicino e abbasso il tono della voce. –Il ministro NON sarà nascosto dove ho detto ai capi dello staff. Lo farò sorvegliare in un terzo punto.  
–Dove?  
–In una stanza del Grand Hotel Al–Johara. Questo lo sapremo soltanto tu, io e quelli che sceglieremo insieme come scorta. Se il sicario tenterà di colpire nel luogo pubblico, vorrà dire che non ha complici infiltrati. Se però si presenterà nel nascondiglio… saremo certi che i miei sospetti sono fondati.  
–Come fai a sapere che non abbia altri mezzi per venire a conoscenza delle nostre intenzioni? Potrebbe servirsi di apparecchi che non riusciamo ad individuare. Insomma, mi hai parlato tu stesso di…  
–È vero, potrebbe. Ma qualcosa mi dice che non è così. Ho effettuato un controllo accurato su tutto il palazzo e la zona circostante, prima di venire ad incontrarvi… anche se per avere una certezza al cento per cento dovrei chiedere conferma a qualcuno più abile di me. Ma soprattutto lo schema degli eventi non quadra con questa spiegazione.  
–Non ne sei del tutto certo ma mi stai chiedendo ugualmente di fidarmi… basandoti su che cosa? Su prove incomplete e sul tuo intuito?  
–E sulla mia esperienza in queste cose. Non sarebbe la prima volta che uno di noi si fida dell'istinto dell'altro, Ahmed. E poche volte ce ne siamo pentiti.  
–Quelle poche sono state dolorose però.– Corruga la fronte, ricordando. –E adesso c'è in gioco più di quanto ci sia mai stato. Posso permettermi di rischiare?  
Il ricordo è brutto anche per me. E il colpo è forte. A volte né la ragione, né l'intuito, né l'esperienza sono garanzie sufficienti che andrà tutto bene. E allora cosa lo è? E su cosa possiamo fare affidamento? Tuttavia, liquido la discussione. –Il ministro ha deciso di farlo. La decisione spettava a lui, visto che è lui ad essere in pericolo. Per il resto, sta a te. Ma sai che non rischierei mai alla leggera la vita di qualcuno che mi è affidato.  
–Già. Va bene. Seguiremo il tuo piano– dice, a malincuore, rilassando la mano che mi aveva involontariamente stretto con forza la manica della giacca. Come la mano di sua sorella, poche ore fa, anche se in modo diverso. E sembra che anche lui faccia questo collegamento, perché mi chiede all'improvviso: –Hai parlato con Karima, non è vero? Cosa ti ha detto di me? È ancora arrabbiata?  
–Più che altro credo che sia molto preoccupata per te. Vede che non sei felice. Vede che vorresti tornare com'eri un tempo. Non so come stiano esattamente le cose, ma credo che voi due dovreste parlare.  
–Già. Ma lei non vuol parlarmi… se non per rimproverarmi. Non capisce che non ho altra scelta…  
–Non dovresti considerarla ancora una bambina che ha solo bisogno di protezione, Ahmed. È cresciuta e vuole fare la sua parte ed essere messa al corrente delle tue scelte… e soprattutto, credo voglia proteggerti.  
–Proteggermi? Da cosa?  
–Non so. Da te stesso, forse.  
– Se non ci riesco io stesso, come può pensare di farlo lei?…– China la testa, la voce ridotta a un mormorio. –Ci sono situazioni in cui nessuno può aiutarti tranne te stesso.– Poi è come se si ricordasse della mia presenza, e si sforza di comporre il viso in una finta allegria. –Comunque… può non piacermi come sono ora, ma è stata una decisione mia. E di certo non morirò per questo. Non far troppo caso a quello che ti ha detto, qualunque cosa sia. Comprenderà e le passerà. Bene, andiamo a parlare con gli agenti. Mi dirai tu stesso quali pensi che possiamo scegliere per fare la guardia. Hai deciso quando dovrà essere la falsa conferenza stampa?  
–Domani. Alle dieci di sera. Al Palazzo dei Congressi.  
Si avvia lungo il corridoio. Lo seguo, fissando la sua schiena. Si muove con apparente disinvoltura, ma si legge qualcosa di grave e fragile nel suo atteggiamento, al tempo stesso. E nel rendermene conto, la tristezza mi scende addosso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

E siamo già alla sera del giorno dopo. È quasi l'ora. Il cielo è sereno, c'è una splendida luna. Col cuore pesante, monto la guardia. Non posso fare a meno di desiderare di non trovarmi in questa situazione.  
Abbiamo accompagnato personalmente il ministro al Grand Hotel, abbiamo chiuso a chiave ogni ingresso alla sua camera e ci siamo assicurati che ad avere le chiavi fossimo soltanto noi e lui. Lo abbiamo lasciato sigillato in quella gabbia lussuosa, docile alle istruzioni dei suoi protettori. Poi ci siamo separati. Ahmed per andare al Palazzo dei Congressi, io alla casupola fuori città dove vogliamo attirare l'avversario.  
Quando siamo usciti di casa oggi, Karima era più triste che mai. Non ha voluto salutare suo fratello, e anche lui ha fatto finta d'ignorare la sua presenza. Evidentemente non avevo risolto niente. La tensione tra di loro era ancora più forte di ieri. Più grave di quel che un semplice colloquio o consiglio potesse risolvere. E purtroppo, per quanto voglia bene a tutti e due… temo proprio che possa ancora peggiorare.  
Mi sono già sbagliato altre volte. Questa volta, spero davvero di sbagliarmi. Che la trappola scatti a vuoto. Se così sarà… se l'attacco colpirà il Palazzo… per quanto sia preoccupato per quelli rimasti a presidiarlo, da qui posso esserci in pochi minuti via fiume. Ma se invece dovesse avverarsi la possibilità peggiore… Non voglio pensarci.  
Aspetto. Non posso far altro. L'acqua distorce il riflesso della luna. I minuti scorrono molto lentamente. La finta conferenza stampa ormai dev'essere partita secondo il programma. Le dieci sono passate da parecchio e ancora nessun rapporto dagli altri due posti di guardia.  
Forse è stato tutto inutile e non verrà nessuno. Forse il nostro uomo ha deciso di rinunciare alla sua preda, oppure è meglio informato di quanto credessi… ha fiutato l'imbroglio e non si presenterà. In questo caso, come dovrei comportarmi? Se perdo le sue tracce, non penso proprio che lui e i suoi capi decideranno di lasciar perdere. Adotteranno qualche altro mezzo molto più subdolo, molto meno alla mia portata. Gli altri non potranno comunque essere qui prima di dopodomani. E non ho prove o indizi su dove altro cercarlo. Forse avrei dovuto prendere più tempo, ma anche quello sarebbe stato un rischio.  
Eppure, anche se so che è la probabilità meno auspicabile, mi trovo ad augurarmi che stanotte non accada nulla.  
Stringo le braccia. Mi tremano leggermente. Solo per la tensione, non perché abbia freddo o paura. Fortunatamente, quello ferito è quasi tornato a posto grazie a questa pausa, anche se non sono ancora al massimo delle mie forze. Per l'ennesima volta, ispeziono l'orizzonte. Nulla in vista.  
Poi parte il cicalino della radio numero uno. Il Palazzo dei Congressi è stato attaccato. Improvvisamente e in modo distruttivo. La voce al microfono è irosa e rapida e si sentono delle grida di richiamo in sottofondo. Confermano l'identità dell'attentatore. Chiedono rinforzi.  
Ho sbagliato? Ho davvero sbagliato? Tanto meglio così, anche se devo ammettere che era ciò che meno mi aspettavo. Afferro il ricevitore, a metà sollevato, a metà preso da una nuova preoccupazione per gli uomini sul posto. Dovrei dirigermi là in tutta fretta adesso, eppure…  
–A quanto pare la situazione è precipitata.  
La voce inattesa mi fa voltare dal lato del fiume. Lo vedo con le mani nelle tasche, in controluce. –Ahmed, tu non dovresti essere qui.  
–Lo so. Neanche tu, del resto. Dovevi sorvegliare la trappola. Invece ti trovo qui al Grand Hotel. Evidentemente abbiamo pensato la stessa cosa. Che l'attacco sia un diversivo e che quell'essere potrebbe farsi vivo qui, se è vero che ha avuto informazioni. Dove sono gli uomini di guardia?  
–Tutti di sotto. Non c'era motivo di metterli inutilmente in pericolo.– La mia voce suona stranamente fredda e roca. La diga, accanto all'hotel, nella notte sembra il castello di pietra di un gigante, e tutta l'acqua che racchiude e si riversa ad intervalli nel fiume è come un lago stregato. –Tu piuttosto. Sei fuggito senza proteggere quelli sotto il tuo comando?  
Si stringe nelle spalle. –L'attacco è stato abbastanza rapido e si è concluso nuovamente senza feriti. Solo un paio di esplosioni che hanno causato più confusione che altro. A quel punto ho capito che qualcosa non andava e mi sono preoccupato che il ministro fosse qui senza né te né me a proteggerlo. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Avevi pensato a tutto. Solo che adesso, se dovesse essere attaccata anche la casa bersaglio, là non ci sarà nessuno.  
–Infatti adesso no.– Gli mostro la mano che stavo tenendo nascosta dietro la schiena. –Perché ho mandato questo segnale. Se qualcosa fosse andato storto, dovevano immediatamente abbandonare la posizione.  
–Insieme a ibn–Said, non è vero? Perché lui in realtà era DAVVERO là, e qui non c'è mai stato appostato nessun altro che te. L'hai spostato subito dopo esserti separato da me. Scegliere la scorta ieri, preparare il piano… tutta una menzogna. Un triplo gioco.  
–Immagino che lo sospettassi, in qualche modo. Dopotutto, sai come ragiono. Abbiamo lavorato insieme per anni. Perciò sei venuto qui così, tranquillamente. In qualche modo ti aspettavi di trovarmi, e in questo caso avresti avuto una scusa pronta per la tua presenza e io non avrei dovuto sapere. Non è vero? Altrimenti… se non ci fosse stato nessuno, potevi raggiungere il terzo punto in poco tempo. In ogni modo, l'attacco al Palazzo avrebbe stornato qualsiasi sospetto.  
–Non qualsiasi, a quanto pare.– Scrolla le spalle. Cerca di sorridere, ma il suo è un sorriso stanco, vuoto. –E perché questa sceneggiata a mio esclusivo uso e consumo?  
–Speravo di sbagliarmi. Fino all'ultimo ho sperato che tu non ti facessi vedere, oppure che raggiungendo il Palazzo dei Congressi ti avrei trovato là spaventatissimo a fissare l'attentatore. Ma non è andata così, e sappiamo tutti e due cosa significa. Vuoi tentare di negare?  
–No. Servirebbe a qualcosa? Però sono curioso di sapere come mi sono tradito. Credevo di aver preso tutte le precauzioni possibili. Quando hai capito la verità?  
–Forse soltanto ieri. O forse in qualche modo fin da prima. In fondo siamo amici. Anch'io posso vantarmi di conoscere il tuo modo di pensare, almeno un po'. Quell'attenzione a non ferire i civili… nessuno dei LORO agenti l'ha mai mostrata prima, che ricordi, ma è sempre stato uno dei tuoi ideali. Dicevi che chi lotta per una causa pura si riconosce anche dal modo di lottare, e che non ti saresti mai sporcato le mani di sangue come i vostri aguzzini. Il tuo modo di muoversi, di tendere le spalle, l'ho visto troppe volte quando combattevamo o scappavamo per non riconoscerlo istintivamente. Quel tuo affermare ripetutamente di essere arrivato DOPO lo scontro, di non aver visto nulla.– Non gli parlo della prova che più di tutte mi ha convinto, delle lacrime accorate di sua sorella. –Ma non devi rimproverarti. Hai recitato bene, Ahmed. Forse solo qualcuno che è stato con te e ti conosce tanto quanto me poteva accorgersene.  
–O forse solo qualcuno abbastanza intelligente. Non sminuirti. Dei due… io ero sempre quello che agiva senza pensare, tu eri quello che a volte pensando risparmiava a tutti di agire. Non c'è da stupirsi che la prima volta che ho ideato un piano da solo, abbia fallito.  
–Io credo piuttosto che tu volessi essere scoperto– dico con calma.  
Per la prima volta digrigna i denti e ha un lampo negli occhi. –Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
–Tu non sei il tipo di persona che si unisce a loro di sua volontà. Non sei cambiato, Ahmed. Credi ancora negli ideali della nostra giovinezza. Da quando ti ho rivisto, ho avuto la sensazione che fossi intrappolato in un ruolo non tuo. E il mio vecchio compagno di lotta non è qualcuno che si fa intrappolare. Morirebbe, piuttosto. La tua insofferenza per la tua nuova vita e allo stesso tempo il tuo entusiasmo per il ministro… quel comportamento ambivalente, forzato… non potevano essere dovuti solo al fatto che lavoravi per il governo. La prima cosa che ho pensato quando l'ho saputo è stata che per accettare un ruolo simile, dovevi esserne profondamente convinto o esservi stato costretto da qualcosa a cui non potevi ribellarti. Ora penso che siano vere entrambe le ipotesi. E sono molto poche le cose contro cui non cercheresti di ribellarti. Non hai mentito quando hai detto che è stato per Karima. Solo che non mi hai detto neanche tutta la verità.  
–Già. Non ti ho detto che la malattia era MOLTO più grave di quanto anche l'ospedale straniero potesse guarire.– Di nuovo, sorride stancamente, ma sembra paradossalmente anche abbastanza sollevato. –Sarei stato pronto a vendermi agli invasori, se solo avessi potuto salvare la mia rosellina. Ma sarebbe stato inutile. Tutti mi guardavano con facce meste e mi facevano le condoglianze come se fosse già morta, e io non potevo far altro che guardarla morire a poco a poco. Mi sembrava di impazzire. Tu sai che l'ho sempre amata sopra ogni cosa.  
Rabbrividisco leggermente. Penso al corpo di Zuri ancora caldo tra le mie braccia, a me che le grido di respirare, di non lasciarmi, al caldo rovente del giorno che me l'hanno uccisa. Cosa sarei stato disposto a fare io per salvarla?  
–E il bello è che lei sorrideva. Era molto contenta… che io non dovessi venir meno ai miei principi per lei. È sempre stata fatta così. Molto più forte… molto più ingenua di me. Senza di lei forse mi sarei piegato tanto tempo prima. Ma non potevo restare diritto nella mia integrità se il prezzo era perderla. Così quando hanno bussato alla mia porta… ho acconsentito a tutto. Ho rinunciato alla mia umanità… dopotutto, quando hai già venduto l'anima, cosa conta il resto? Mi sono lasciato fare tutto quello che volevano, pur di averla indietro. Mi sono messo in mano ai loro macellai, sono diventato il loro scagnozzo, ho accettato di entrare nel governo e di lavorare per ibn–Said come spia, ho accettato di ucciderlo. In fondo, ho sempre detestato i politici, giusto? Che m'importava di uno di loro che avrebbe soltanto fatto del male al mio paese come tutti gli altri? Ho posto come condizione solo che mi lasciassero la libertà di agire a modo mio. Hanno riso e hanno detto che avevo carta bianca su come fare, che facessi come meglio credevo. A loro importava solo che ci fosse una situazione d'instabilità nel paese che potessero sfruttare. Ciò che non prevedevo era di dover affrontare anche te… perché sapevo chi eri, da prima che ti presentassi alla mia porta. Non avresti dovuto tornare e volermi rivedere. La prima volta, speravo di poter fare tutto rapidamente, prima che te ne accorgessi, e che dopo te ne saresti andato. Poi ho sperato che partissi vedendoti solo senza i tuoi compagni… ma sapevo benissimo che non avresti mai mollato per paura. Ora devo ucciderti, e poi andrò a cercare e finire il ministro. Ovunque tu l'abbia fatto trasferire, è solo questione di tempo prima che lo scovi di nuovo. Non potrai proteggerlo per molto. Ma quello che più mi dispiace è che non avrei mai voluto che tu mi vedessi così.  
–Ma non dev'essere così, Ahmed. Non dobbiamo combattere. Non devi restare… il loro burattino. Io mi sono ribellato a loro. I miei compagni si sono ribellati a loro. Anche tu hai abbastanza forza per farlo. Io lo so.  
–Conosco la vostra storia. La vostra leggenda. Tutti quelli che stanno con loro… ne hanno sentito parlare e sono stati avvertiti di voi. Ma non tutti sono forti o pazzi come voi. Forse non sai quanto credi, forse sono cambiato più di quanto vuoi pensare. O sono semplicemente più imbelle di quanto vuoi pensare. Comunque, è un discorso inutile.– Fa un passo indietro, come se le parole fossero finite e volesse prepararsi a combattere.  
Forse non servirà a niente, forse è troppo tardi per qualsiasi cosa, ma nonostante la disperazione cupa che mi pesa dentro non posso non tentare con tutte le mie forze di ragionare con il mio amico. –O forse ti conosco meglio di quanto TU creda? Tu non pensi quello che hai detto, Ahmed. Tu credi nel ministro ibn–Said e nelle sue speranze per il tuo paese. Quando mi hai parlato della tua ammirazione per lui, non erano bugie.  
Sembra esitare, e allo stesso tempo è come se volesse farmi tacere. –Non puoi saperlo. Non puoi dirlo.  
–Sì, invece. Perché te l'ho visto negli occhi. Tu ami questa terra e hai sempre voluto il suo bene. E sai che per aiutarla a risollevarsi la strada migliore è quella intrapresa da lui. Sai anche che se i tuoi padroni riuscissero a toglierlo di mezzo il paese ripiomberebbe nel caos. Nuove violenze, odi ancora più forti tra chi vuole il dominio straniero e chi vuole liberarsene. Torneremmo a una situazione ancora peggiore di quelle che hai sempre combattuto, e tantissimi innocenti morirebbero. So che non vuoi questo.  
–Alla fine cosa me ne importa?– La luce nel suo sguardo è quasi famelica nella sua rabbia. –Amare questa terra… a cosa mi ha portato? Cosa ho avuto in cambio? Le cose non sono migliorate. Non sono riuscito a farmi ascoltare da nessuno. Povertà e disprezzo, ecco tutto quanto ho raccolto per aver avuto degli ideali. Quelli che speravo ci liberassero ci hanno fatto ancor più schiavi. E il mio popolo, il mio amato popolo? Si è diviso in cagnolini obbedienti che s'ingrassano mangiando dalle loro mani e in pazzi che finiscono di distruggere tutto sperando che si torni sotto il coltello. Non c'è niente in mezzo, nessuno che pensi ad altro che a se stesso. Qualcuno di loro mi ha forse aiutato a salvare mia sorella quando ne ho avuto bisogno? A qualcuno di loro è forse importato che stesse morendo? Perché a me dovrebbe importare di quello che succede a loro, allora? Perché non dovrebbe andare tutto in malora in questo stramaledetto posto?  
–Ti contraddici. Perché avresti cercato di risparmiarli, allora? Perché avresti fatto in modo di non uccidere nessuno, quando hai attaccato?– Esita di nuovo. Sento che ho colpito nel segno, che sono riuscito a raggiungerlo. Non devo perdere quest'occasione. –La tua gente ti sta a cuore. Il tuo paese ti sta a cuore e vuoi il suo bene. Ciò che hai fatto… l'hai fatto per qualcosa che ami ancora di più. È comprensibile. Ma ti sta distruggendo. Karima non vuole questo.  
All'improvviso il ricordo di ieri pomeriggio mi afferra. Il singhiozzare sommesso, le dita che mi stringono, la preghiera di salvare Ahmed qualunque cosa accada. E io che dico che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere. Come posso tradire anche questa promessa?  
–Karima non vuole questo– ripeto. –Lei sa tutto e soffre… e si sente in colpa per ciò che hai fatto per lei. Si sente la causa della tua infelicità. Vuoi farla soffrire ancora di più?  
–Meglio che mi odi, meglio che mi disprezzi ma che sia viva.– Ora tutta la sua rabbia è svanita. –Pensi che non abbiano i loro mezzi per tenermi sotto controllo? Pensi che possa giocarli così facilmente? Mi ricattano, amico mio. Mi ricattano con la sua vita… la stessa che hanno salvato. Dovevo sapere che quando fai un patto col diavolo, per quanto tu creda di aver sacrificato, ti strappano sempre di più. Mi hanno inserito un dispositivo d'autodistruzione che possono attivare in qualsiasi momento. Se fosse solo per me, non me ne importerebbe niente. Ma anche Karima è letteralmente nelle loro mani. Nel momento in cui dovessero accorgersi che disobbedisco loro… spegneranno me e lei, semplicemente, come si spegne un interruttore. Non posso far altro che eseguire i loro ordini.  
È ineluttabile come una condanna a morte.  
E capisco che tutto è perduto. La nostra amicizia, il sogno di una giovinezza, un nobile ideale, qualunque cosa non possono nulla contro questo fatto. È semplicemente quello che deve accadere. Che sia giusto o no non conta.  
Lo so perché anch'io al posto suo farei la stessa cosa.  
E allora non c'è più assolutamente niente da dire. Indietreggio anch'io di un passo, mi metto in guardia. Lui fa lo stesso. Sembriamo due figure allo specchio.  
–Voglio sapere solo un'altra cosa– chiedo, senza astio nella voce. –Ti hanno dato quell'aspetto inumano… perché i tuoi colleghi dello staff e i poliziotti non ti riconoscessero, non è vero?  
–Sono stato io a chiederlo. In fin dei conti, era giusto. Non sono più umano da quando mi sono venduto a loro, non è vero? Né per le azioni, né per l'essenza.  
–È quello che sentiamo dentro di noi a definire se siamo umani o no.  
–Allora tanto più ho ragione a pensarlo.  
E non aggiunge altro. Si porta la mano alla spalla, evidentemente per premere un pulsante sotto il vestito che non riesco a vedere. La sua figura sembra ondeggiare come un'immagine sfocata. L'abito si squarcia e gli cade di dosso. Non emette un suono e io non distolgo lo sguardo. Ci vuole solo un attimo prima che abbia di fronte la creatura innaturale che ho già affrontato sul tetto dell'ospedale. E nel suo atteggiamento, come in quel volto alieno, non c'è più traccia d'esitazione. Come se indossare una maschera lo avesse aiutato a spogliarsi dei suoi sentimenti.  
–Hai fatto un errore, comunque, ad attirarmi qui. – La voce ha risonanze metalliche, non muove la bocca, gli esce probabilmente da un microfono impiantato. Se non sapessi chi ho di fronte, non riuscirei a riconoscerla. –Credevi di essere in vantaggio in un luogo presso un corso d'acqua… ma non puoi usare le tue capacità al massimo se non sei in immersione. Mentre io posso servirmene ovunque mi trovi. E comunque ti congelerò prima che tu possa difenderti.  
Il primo colpo mi toglie quasi di sorpresa. Ha fatto schioccare la frusta sul braccio mentre ancora stava finendo di parlare. Scarto di lato, spicco un balzo e vado a posarmi rannicchiato a terra a qualche metro di distanza. Nel frattempo ho avuto la frazione di secondo che mi serviva per estrarre la pistola. –Non credere che non abbia fatto i miei calcoli– lo avverto. –E non credere neanche che sia tanto indifeso in superficie. Potrei darti più filo da torcere di quel che pensi.

E così cominciamo.  
Ci fronteggiamo.  
Si getta verso sinistra e mi prende di mira col cannone. Ha un raggio d'esplosione così ampio che non deve necessariamente centrarmi per danneggiarmi gravemente. Mi tuffo e rispondo al fuoco sentendo il gelo dell'aria sopra di me che si cristallizza. Anche stavolta si ripara col braccio e la scarica è inutile. Ha più potenza di fuoco di me, e senz'altro più resistenza. Il mio vantaggio è soltanto che sono più veloce. Ma alla lunga potrebbe non essere sufficiente.  
E un altro attacco.  
Poi un altro.  
E un altro.  
Penso febbrilmente a cosa fare, cerco di ripassare mentalmente il piano d'azione che avevo ideato venendo qui mentre verifico le sue difese… badando allo stesso tempo a non farmi colpire. Che stiamo facendo? Siamo decisi a ucciderci a vicenda senza odio… per proteggere la stessa persona. A questo punto, non avrebbe neanche tanta importanza chi vinca o chi perda. Ma non posso lasciarmi sconfiggere. Mi spiace. Perché io combatto anche per la vita del ministro e di tante altre persone che dipendono da lui. Devo proteggere qualcosa di più grande.  
Non mi sono mai tirato indietro di fronte a queste scelte. Qualcuno dei miei compagni non capirebbe o esiterebbe più di me. Questa è la differenza tra me e loro e anche il motivo per cui li ammiro. Ma io… ho sempre saputo che quando qualcosa è inevitabile, va fatto. E non c'è modo di evitarlo. Non è la prima volta che mi trovo a dover mettere in secondo piano la vita di un vecchio amico. E per quanto possa soffrirne… questo non mi frena. Non c'è altro modo.  
Ma non c'è altro modo davvero?  
O è semplicemente la conclusione a cui vogliono che giungiamo? Hanno scelto lui proprio perché sapevano che lo conoscevo?… Sono io la causa involontaria delle sue torture? Volevano divertirsi spingendoci in un vicolo cieco per godersi una scena come questa? In questo caso, non avrei una responsabilità verso di lui? Non dovrei rimediare?  
E anche se non fosse così… farebbe poi tutta questa differenza?  
Sono sempre stato bravo a prevedere le mosse del nemico. A valutare le probabilità, a progettare la risposta più logica. Ma le cose non sono andate ogni volta come avevo progettato. I miei ragionamenti non mi hanno portato sempre alla vittoria. A ben vedere… forse mi hanno anche reso _prevedibile_ per i miei avversari. E più facile da sconfiggere.  
Non sono mai stato molto bravo a comandare.  
Perché non ho la capacità di seguire l'istinto senza farmi domande. Non mi viene naturale provare a fare l'_impossibile_, anche sapendo che è impossibile. Forse non ho abbastanza fiducia in me stesso… o forse ne ho troppa.  
Avevo troppa fiducia la notte che attaccammo il centro di ricerche. Troppa presuntuosa fiducia nel mio intelletto e troppo poca nei segnali dell'istinto che mi dicevano che qualcosa non andava. Non ho più osato credere di essere infallibile, dopo. E sono diventato ancor più cauto e forse più fatalista, senza fidarmi troppo né della logica né dell'istinto. Non mi sono mai buttato in un'impresa se pensavo che non ci fossero possibilità. A parte… a parte forse quando ero con gli altri. Quando si trattava di proteggere i miei amici.  
E anche qui si tratta del mio amico e di quello in cui credo. Si tratta dei nostri sentimenti. Non hanno valore anche questi? Non posso aver fiducia proprio in questi? Per rimediare anche a quel mio errore del passato che ha contribuito a portarci entrambi qui?… Non è più importante fare ciò che è giusto piuttosto che avere una possibilità?  
Per una volta…  
–Ahmed…  
…non posso tentare…  
–…io…  
…di credere di farcela nonostante tutto?  
–…_non voglio_ combattere con te!  
–Peccato. Perché io invece voglio decisamente.– La frusta vibra in modo da portarsi in orizzontale e s'indurisce di colpo trasformandosi in una punta acuminata che a sorpresa mi trafora una spalla e mi inchioda contro un muro. Il dolore è terribile. Mentre cerco di resistere e non perdere i sensi, avverto il gelo che genera iniziare a diffondermisi nel corpo… e sento anche che inizia a girare lentamente, prendendo via via velocità. È un trapano. Mi ridurrà a pezzetti se non mi stacco di qui. Ma non ne ho la forza…  
Neanche il muro ce l'ha, per fortuna. Dopotutto è una vecchia parete di mattoni. Mi salva frantumandosi alle mie spalle e facendomi cadere all'indietro. La lancia acuminata mi si sfila dal corpo lacerandomi ma lasciandomi libero. Andiamo male. È lo stesso braccio dell'altro ieri… e non si era ancora completamente rimesso. Adesso potrebbe essere rimasto inservibile.  
–Non mi sto divertendo– esclama l'essere di fronte a me con la sua strana e stridente voce metallica. –Facciamola finita. Lasciati uccidere in fretta e ti prometto di non farti troppo male. Sai benissimo che è l'unica cosa che posso fare.  
–So benissimo…– ogni parola mi rimbomba nella ferita costandomi un'agonia –…che è quello che credi… e quello che _loro vogliono_ che noi crediamo! Ma… Ahmed… non _deve_ essere per forza così! _Deve_ esserci un altro modo!  
–Non accadrà soltanto perché tu lo desideri.– Mi punta nuovamente contro il cannone. –Mi controllano in ogni istante. Monitorano ogni mio movimento interno o esterno. Come credi che potrei anche solo _pensare_ di sfuggirgli se non sono più neanche libero di pensare quel che voglio?  
Stavolta temo di non avere abbastanza energia per schivarlo. In questo ambiente non sono al massimo della mia velocità. Solo il freddo glaciale che mi ha parzialmente anestetizzato la ferita mi impedisce di svenire dal dolore… ma rallenta ulteriormente i miei movimenti. Se mi prende in pieno, sono finito.  
E allora tanto vale che mi giochi il tutto per tutto.  
Controllo dove sono. Un movimento improvviso di lato. La bocca dell'arma mi segue istintivamente colta di sorpresa. Ma era una finta. Cambio direzione a metà dello scatto e salto all'indietro, compiendo un arco come un atleta olimpionico. Ahmed resta interdetto per quell'istante che mi serve per gettarmi nel bacino della diga.  
L'acqua fredda mi invade di colpo i polmoni, quasi un sollievo a confronto dell'umido vento notturno, mentre i miei sensi si adattano automaticamente alla diversa luminosità e ai suoni attutiti. Avverto un senso di familiarità e di sicurezza, come sempre ogni volta che mi immergo. Questo è il mio ambiente, il mio territorio. So come muovermi qui. La spalla lacerata pulsa dolorosamente emanando volute di freddo mentre il ghiaccio che l'ha invasa inizia a sciogliersi. Per fortuna il braccio non è completamente immobilizzato. Avevo scelto questo posto per il mio agguato proprio in previsione di dover fare questo… anche se adesso ammetto che sto largamente improvvisando. Devo pensare alla direzione in cui dirigermi. Comunque… qui sono più veloce che sulla terraferma. Posso sfuggirgli abbastanza a lungo da riprendermi almeno in piccola parte… attirarlo lontano da dove stanno portando il ministro… e magari riuscire a parlargli. Ma naturalmente è anche molto rischioso… avrei voluto evitarlo, a meno che non fosse stato indispensabile. Adesso è tutto una scommessa. Dipende dal fatto che lui si accorga o meno che…  
–Hai fatto un errore veramente stupido– mi arriva infatti la sua voce fredda e distorta da fuori, rimbombante attraverso lo spessore del liquido. –O forse vuoi farti uccidere apposta? Io sono IL PIÙ ADATTO per fronteggiare uno come te. Non dirmi che pensavi davvero che l'acqua ti avrebbe dato un vantaggio. Pensi di riuscire a nuotar via prima che io ti congeli semplicemente intorno tutto il bacino e ti riduca come un pesce in trappola?  
No, in realtà non lo pensavo affatto. Sapevo benissimo che l'unico esiguo vantaggio su cui avrei potuto contare sarebbe stato il fattore sorpresa. E con tutta probabilità non basterà. Ahmed è sempre stato molto più bravo di me ad agire prima di pensare. Questo gliel'ho sempre riconosciuto. Mentre finiva di parlare ha già tuffato a sua volta il braccio a trapano nell'acqua, liberando onde azzurrine di gelo che stanno solidificando dappertutto gli orli della conca, riducendo il mio spazio vitale. Sono circondato. Ho due scelte… uscire e affrontarlo di nuovo sulla terraferma dove ho molte meno possibilità in un corpo a corpo, oppure scegliere la fuga… filare verso le chiuse più velocemente che posso e sperare di salvarmi in tempo.  
Ma ovviamente anche lui ci ha pensato. Nel momento in cui mi volto in quella direzione, trovo ogni passaggio già bloccato. Mi sposto in cerchio, solo per scoprire che non mi è rimasta alcuna via per evadere. Non credevo che il suo potere operasse a questa velocità. Intorno a me le pareti di ghiaccio si fanno sempre più vicine. Cerco di salire. Mi scontro con una lastra solida. Ha cristallizzato l'acqua anche in superficie. Quando cerco di sfondarla con un pugno, non ottengo nulla. Non è ghiaccio normale. Vuol farmi soffocare qui sotto… o semplicemente ridurmi come una mosca nell'ambra. Non mi aspettavo di meno da lui. Ho sempre stimato molto le sue doti di combattente.  
Ma anche lui avrebbe dovuto avere più stima delle mie doti di stratega. Ho rischiato, certo. Ma era un rischio _calcolato_. Credeva che non sapessi che se mi fossi buttato in acqua avrebbe fatto questo?  
Ahmed può dirigere i suoi raggi congelanti dove vuole, non deve necessariamente creare ghiaccio vicino al suo corpo. Altrimenti quando mi sono scontrato la prima volta con lui l'avrei visto ghiacciare anche se stesso. Qual è l'_unico_ punto in superficie che non può essere bloccato in questo momento? Quello intorno al suo braccio. Altrimenti rischierebbe di rimanere incastrato a sua volta. Non avrebbe dovuto infilarlo in acqua solo perché si sentiva provocato. Ma lui è più testa calda di me.  
Mentre gli orli taglienti stanno per serrarmi e inglobarmi, mi lancio nella sua direzione alla massima velocità possibile. Non se lo aspettava. Non ha i riflessi abbastanza rapidi da impedirmi di afferrarlo. Imprecando, tenta di aumentare ancor più il ritmo del congelamento. Mi sento prendere una gamba dalla morsa cristallina. Non cedo. Tiro con un grido, trascinandolo sotto con me. Non riesce a interrompere in tempo il raggio. Con uno scricchiolio, la volta gelida sopra di noi si completa. –Allora, Ahmed… siamo prigionieri qui sotto entrambi. La differenza è che IO posso ancora respirare. Tu no. Vuoi sciogliere questo ghiaccio… o vuoi tanto uccidermi da essere disposto a morire e lasciare tua sorella da sola in balia di quella gente? Possiamo salvarla _insieme_, lo capisci?  
La maschera d'acciaio non tradisce alcun sentimento, ma sento ugualmente la sua costernazione, la sua agitazione, come se me la trasmettesse l'acqua stessa. Sa che se esita ancora finirà per annegare. Io non posso muovermi, e anche se potessi non avrei dove portarlo in salvo.  
Allora di colpo abbassa le spalle, come se avesse perso ogni energia. –Non posso arrendermi. Loro… lo saprebbero. E non posso neanche lasciarmi sconfiggere apposta, per quanto lo desidererei. Ma anche tu non resisterai a lungo, amico mio. Non c'è rimasto molto ossigeno in questa poca acqua… e anche la tua riserva interna non è infinita. Forse alla fine è meglio così. Ce ne andremo insieme. È possibile che mi perdonino e risparmino Karima, se ti porto con me.  
–Ahmed…  
Non parla più. L'effetto congelante non si ferma. Ci avvolge. Lo sento stringermisi intorno al corpo.  
–L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che finirai di soffrire un po' dopo di me.  
–Ahmed! Non arrenderti così! Non darla vinta a_ loro_!  
È inutile. Non mi ascolta più. Mi sento schiacciare. Mi finirà prima questo freddo insopportabile o la pressione? Già sento qualcosa dentro di me cedere. il mio avversario non si muove, come se fosse già morto. Forse lo è. Non so dirlo. Ho una nebbia rossa davanti agli occhi, sto per perdere i sensi… eppure quello che più mi brucia dentro non è il pensiero della mia sorte né il futuro di questa nazione, ma l'ingiustizia della fine del mio vecchio compagno.  
–Credi forse…– ho ancora la forza di rantolare, con l'ultimo refolo d'aria che mi resta nei polmoni –credi forse che ti basterà ubbidire loro per salvarle la vita? Li conosci così poco… da pensare che non la uccideranno lo stesso quando non ne avranno più bisogno per ricattarti? _Combatti_, maledizione! _Vivi_!  
Poi accade il miracolo. Se miracolo può chiamarsi.  
Un lampo roseo–aranciato. Una sensazione violentissima di calore. L'esplosione scuote tutta la conca ghiacciata fino al fondo. Fa volare l'acqua solida fino al cielo in miliardi di iceberg e schegge più piccole che scintillano alla luna, e noi con essa. Tutta la riva e il fondo sono violentemente sconvolti, ridisegnati dal brutale trattamento, come una ciotola gigantesca di cui un bambino abbia sbrecciato gli orli con una paletta. Quando il liquido azzurro ricade all'interno, è in gran parte sciolto e provoca uno sciabordio assordante. Qualcuno ha appena SOLLEVATO L'INTERO LAGO per ucciderci… o per salvarci?  
Ci schiantiamo sulla sponda. Per il mio corpo già provato è quasi il colpo di grazia. Molta acqua si è vaporizzata e una specie di foschia spessa ci circonda. Riesco appena a sollevare la testa quel tanto che basta per vedere una figura indistinta che ci si avvicina. Il mio avversario, accanto a me, si muove debolmente, affannosamente. È vivo… e sembra anche come spaventato da _qualcosa_.  
–Adesso _basta_– mormora una seconda voce distorta e metallica quanto la sua, ma che non posso non riconoscere bene. –Devi smetterla di comportarti così. Devi smetterla di fare queste cose. Se devo ti ucciderò pur di fartelo capire.  
La nebbia si sta diradando. Ora riesco a distinguere meglio i contorni del misterioso intruso. Una creatura umanoide dal rivestimento metallico rosso chiaro, le membra più sottili di quelle che hanno dato ad Ahmed, la stessa maschera inespressiva sul volto e una specie di corona sulla testa formata da protuberanze d'acciaio. Le dita della mano destra ancora fumanti sono l'origine dello scoppio di calore che ci ha sottratto alla fine. E mi sento uno stupido per non averlo capito fin dall'inizio.  
–Ma… ma certo… il lampo l'altro giorno, dopo l'attentato… è per questo che Ahmed è scappato, non è vero? Non voleva farsi vedere da te. È così che hanno guarito la tua malattia… in fondo i loro dottori sono degli specialisti… per questo eri così disperata… _Karima_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6**

La creatura davanti a me annuisce. –Sì. Sono io.– Per quanto il suo aspetto sia diverso… il suo atteggiamento, il modo di muoversi, richiamano in tutto Karima. E per quanto forse sia soltanto un'illusione generata dalla mia mente, potrei giurare che anche il tono accorato della voce sia proprio il suo, nonostante il distorsore. La riconoscerei anche tra un milione.  
–Ora lo vedi quanto grande è la mia colpa– mormora Ahmed al mio fianco, la testa bassa, sferrando un pugno di rassegnazione nella polvere. –Ho accettato di lavorare per loro… di diventare questa _cosa_… ma non mi avevano detto che l'avrebbero fatto anche alla mia sorellina! Avevo _pensato_ di tradirli, dopo che l'avessero salvata… lo ammetto… a chi importano le promesse fatte a un branco di aguzzini?… Ma devono averlo capito… e si sono assicurati la mia fedeltà in questo modo. Non ho avuto altra scelta… altra scelta…  
È tutto chiaro. Fin troppo dolorosamente, ovviamente chiaro. –Certo. Perché è questo il motivo per cui hanno in pugno la sua vita oltre alla sua. Ha il tuo stesso dispositivo d'autodistruzione, vero? Come con te… così anche con lei, basta che premano un bottone.  
Crolla la testa più volte. Continua a tenere gli occhi bassi, fissi nel fango. Non riesce a guardarla negli occhi. –L'ho resa schiava… schiava quanto me. Ma non avrei mai voluto che venisse a conoscenza della mia vergogna, delle missioni che mi affidavano. E non potrò mai perdonarmi per averla ridotta così! C'è da meravigliarsi… se ora mi odia?…  
–Non hai mai capito niente.– Il sintetizzatore vocale di cui li hanno dotati non serve poi a molto, dopotutto. Tanto il tono di Ahmed appariva rotto e piangente, tanto quello di Karima è sicuro e tranquillo. –Non ti ho mai odiato per questo, fratello. Hanno ingannato te proprio come tanti altri. E come me. Credevo davvero che mi avrebbero curato. Perciò ho permesso che ci provassero nonostante sentissi che non erano brave persone. Volevo gridarti di non fare questo per me… di non _venderti_ per me… ma sapevo che se fossi morta non saresti sopravvissuto da solo. E ho ceduto. È stata anche colpa mia. Avrei dovuto impedirtelo. Ti chiedo perdono.  
Sento il mio amico scuotere convulsamente la testa, ma non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da _lei_. Sapevo che era diventata donna. Non mi ero ancora reso conto di quanto. –Poi però ti ho visto perdere poco a poco te stesso– continua, pacatamente. –Hai dovuto obbedire ai loro ordini… commettere azioni contrarie ai tuoi principi… dover tramare la rovina di chi poteva far risollevare questa terra che ami tanto. La terra per cui sono morti mamma e papà, per cui saresti stato disposto a morire tu stesso. Per non far morire il mio corpo, hai ucciso _la tua anima_… e avresti perso le vite di tanti innocenti che hanno bisogno di vivere più di me. Il tuo sogno, il nostro sogno, vale più di me… la nostra _dignità_ vale più delle nostre vite. Non riesci a capirlo? Io non posso permetterti di diventare _questo_.  
–Io sono _già_ questo, rosellina… non si può tornare indietro.  
–Il tuo aspetto non conta niente!– È lei ora a scuotere la testa con forza. –È come siamo _dentro_ quel che più conta! E _dentro_ tu non sei più il fratello che ammiravo tanto! E lo rivoglio indietro! Preferisco morire piuttosto che perdere quel fratello, proprio come lui era disposto a morire per non perdere me! Ti sono grata per il tuo sacrificio… ti voglio bene per questo… ma non ti lascerò portarlo fino in fondo. A qualunque costo.  
–Non avresti dovuto tirarci fuori da lì, allora. Dovevi lasciarmi morire, Karima. Poteva essere la redenzione per la mia anima. E la tua ultima possibilità di salvarti la vita. Oppure…  
–…Oppure potrebbe aiutarti ad uccidermi adesso e compiere la tua missione?– mormoro io, interrompendo lo scambio tra fratelli con tanta calma da sorprendermene io stesso. È quasi come se stessimo parlando oziosamente di qualcosa che non mi riguarda affatto. La nebbia si è ormai condensata in fredde goccioline che miste al ghiaccio fuso ci inzuppano tutti completamente, facendoci rabbrividire. –Non credo proprio che lo farà, Ahmed, come non ci credi tu.  
–Infatti.– Karima è calma quanto me. –Non voglio che tu ti _arrenda_, fratello. Voglio che tu _vinca_. Se cercherai di nuovo di attaccarlo, ti colpirò. Se dovrò abbatterti per aiutarlo a sconfiggerti, lo farò. Perché in questo momento tutto quello che posso fare per te… tutto quello che posso fare per _salvarti_… è aiutarti a farti sconfiggere da lui. Vuole quello che volevamo noi. Il bene del nostro popolo. Che importa se ci uccideranno, purché il nostro popolo cresca e trovi la pace?  
Ricordo le sue parole di ieri. Ricordo la sua disperata richiesta che solo ora riesco a capire davvero. –Finiamola qui, Ahmed. Finiamola come va finita.– Cerco con uno sforzo di rimettermi in piedi. –Ciò che ci hanno fatto non è ciò che siamo. Ma anche se lo fosse… non vorrebbe dire che tu sei anche _mio_ fratello… adesso? Non è questo… quel che più conta?  
–Non sono più fratello di nessuno in questa terra.– Non stacca gli occhi dal suolo fangoso. –Non sono più un loro simile.  
–Allora sii il loro protettore. Difendili da chi vorrebbe usarli come hanno usato te. Combatti contro quei mostri, aiuta il ministro a guarire il paese. C'è bisogno di eroi. Dio sa quanto vorrei che non ci fosse, ma ce n'è un bisogno disperato. Ovunque. Sii un eroe, Ahmed. Usa questo te stesso che odi… per gli altri. Ti aiuterò io a disattivare il detonatore. Sono un esperto di esplosivi, questo lo sai da quando eravamo ragazzi.  
Solleva gli occhi su di me, incerto. Annuisco, tendendogli una mano nonostante stia ancora vacillando. –Fidati di me ancora una volta. L'ultima è andata male. Ti prometto che ora non sarà lo stesso. Non arrenderti, amico mio. Karima ha ragione. Non sei mai stato uno che si arrende. Tu sei uno che _vince_.  
Mi guarda. Poi guarda lei, con la mano ancora sollevata, le dita lanciafiamme pronte a colpire per il suo bene ma che preferirebbero tanto stringerlo. Forse cerca di valutare se potrebbe sconfiggerci entrambi. Forse pensa a tutt'altro.  
Poi fa ciò che sapevo. Che speravo facesse. Si arrende a noi, per vincere. Accetta la mia mano. E ci tiriamo entrambi in piedi barcollando. Karima ci muove un passo incontro, con un singhiozzo soffocato di sollievo.  
–Non sarà così facile– mormora. –Lo sai. Potrebbero trovarci e punirci in qualsiasi momento. Anche adesso.  
–Lo so. Ma con un po' di fortuna, forse avremo un margine di tempo sufficiente. Adesso troviamo un nascondiglio e… se riesco a riprendermi in fretta…  
Avete mai fatto uno di quei sogni in cui… proprio quando il peggio sembra passato… in qualche modo _sapete_ che non può essere così e la paura vi piomba nuovamente addosso col peso di un'intera marea? Per me è così, ora. Improvvisamente tutto sembra muoversi a una lentezza spaventosa. Lente le mie reazioni. Lento il grido di Ahmed mentre solleva la testa, che mi dice cosa sta accadendo prima che lo veda da solo. Lento, spaventosamente lento, il movimento di Karima che si affloscia pesantemente a terra, le braccia ancora protese per abbracciare me e suo fratello, la luce nei suoi occhi prima stupita e poi offuscata, morta, di colpo. Avevo sperato perché non potevo fare altro. Non avrei dovuto. Dopotutto li conosco. Non ci hanno dato quel poco tempo che pregavo di avere. Da chissà quante miglia di distanza, dal loro rifugio ben protetto da cui guardavano la nostra lotta come uno spettacolo… hanno messo in atto la loro vendetta.  
Ahmed inverte la trasformazione mentre corre a sostenere sua sorella prima che tocchi terra. È un uomo quello che regge tra le braccia la forma inerte della guerriera metallica, un povero uomo nudo che non sa cosa fare. Lui sta bene. Non hanno attivato il suo detonatore. Hanno deciso di punirlo nel modo più crudele, facendogli vedere la persona che ama di più al mondo spegnersi inesorabilmente mentre lui resta inesorabilmente in vita. –Fa' qualcosa!– mi urla, mi accusa, mi supplica, zuppo delle migliaia di goccioline gelide che ricadono su di noi. –Avevi detto che l'avresti salvata! Fai _qualunque cosa_!  
Sembra un bambino terrorizzato che implora Dio. Io non sono un dio, però. L'ho convinto a smettere di combattere… per cosa? Mi sembra che mi ci voglia un'eternità per trascinarmi accanto a loro. Sollevo la testa di Karima senza vedere alcun indizio di coscienza. Esamino il rivestimento esterno del corpo alla ricerca di un pannello o di qualcosa che possa forzare. Ho gli occhi annebbiati, però… le mani intorpidite… maledizione… sto forse perdendo coscienza proprio adesso? Non è giusto…  
Mi riscuoto vedendo Ahmed che mi indica dove premere. C'è una piccola rientranza poco al di sotto della scapola. Eseguo goffamente le sue istruzioni mentre lui mi aiuta. Una placca cromata si solleva su un quadro di spie e fili intrecciati. Ho disinnescato molte bombe in vita mia. Questo però è diverso. Riesco a capire che tutta l'energia dell'organismo sta lentamente abbandonando le funzioni di sostentamento vitale concentrandosi nel generatore principale, al quale è collegato l'esplosivo. Ed è un esplosivo parecchio potente. La detonazione coinvolgerà almeno un raggio di cento miglia… e qui siamo nel cuore della capitale. Quante persone ucciderebbe? Di certo spazzerebbe via gli uffici governativi… quelli locali e quelli degli occupanti… così, oltre a liberarsi di noi, quei maledetti riusciranno a rigettare definitivamente nel caos il paese, pronti a coglierne i frutti.  
Freneticamente, cerco di studiare i circuiti per capire come interrompere il conto alla rovescia. Ho anche meno tempo di quello che sembrerebbe. Karima morirà per mancanza di energia ben prima dell'autodistruzione. Se ho capito bene… devo tagliare uno di questi fili rossi a sinistra… quale, però? Non ho mai visto dei collegamenti così complicati. È ovvio che alcuni sono delle trappole. Devono aver preso delle contromisure contro un artificiere anche più bravo di me, proprio per questa eventualità. E in queste condizioni… con la testa che mi pulsa, le dita che mi tremano… non mi fiderei completamente di me stesso neanche per disinnescare un ordigno da quattro soldi. Se sbaglio, sarà la fine. Se non faccio niente… sarà la fine lo stesso.  
Ancora una volta, ho avuto troppa fiducia in me stesso… e delle persone che mi sono care ne faranno le spese. Come quando tradii la mia famiglia… come quando tradii mia sorella… e poi i miei amici e compagni di lotta.  
Ahmed solleva gli occhi su di me, supplicante. Credo che abbia capito il mio dilemma. Sa di essere responsabile di questa situazione… delle mie ferite, dello stato di Karima… almeno quanto me. –Ahmed… io…  
Allora accade qualcosa di strano. È come se le parti s'invertissero. Fino a un attimo fa ero io quello che confortava e lui il disperato. Ora lo vedo tirare un profondo sospiro, fissarmi dritto negli occhi, e mormorare: –Puoi farcela, fratello. Provaci. Ti prego.  
Sa cosa potrebbe succedere. E si affida a me. Internamente, ho un brivido. È come se finalmente mi sentissi perdonato per il mio errore di tanti anni fa. Come se fossimo di nuovo parte della stessa famiglia. Se dovessimo morire, almeno saremmo insieme… e senza rimpianti. Ma leggo nel suo sguardo che è sicuro di me. Come posso non fidarmi di me stesso, quando lui crede in me in questo modo?  
Il filo dev'essere quello. So che è quello. Respiro profondamente a mia volta. Delicatamente, lo separo da tutti gli altri con le dita, concentrandomi quanto più mi è possibile, e mi preparo a strapparlo.  
Uno scoppio vicinissimo a noi fa tremare la terra. Una pallottola esplosiva si è infilata nell'umido suolo sabbioso lasciando un foro netto come una tana, per poi far saltare un raggio di trenta centimetri intorno. Ahmed drizza la testa di scatto allarmato. Passi pesanti ci accerchiano. Ci hanno mancato apposta. Era un colpo d'avvertimento. I prossimi saranno più precisi. Dovevo immaginare che non avrebbero lasciato che finisse così.  
Sono una ventina, in uniforme grigioverde, armi speciali in pugno. Volti umani, ma occhi vuoti e inespressivi. I nostri nemici non sacrificherebbero soldati preziosi nell'esplosione che sta per avvenire… con quello che costano. Hanno mandato dei robot. Semplici prodotti di scarto probabilmente… ma conciato come sono, saranno più che sufficienti per rallentarmi quanto basta perché il conto alla rovescia arrivi a zero.  
Ahmed emette una specie di ruggito. Si drizza in piedi e vedo di nuovo il suo corpo ondeggiare. Sta cercando di trasformarsi nuovamente, per combatterli e darmi il tempo di disattivare il detonatore. Ma qualcosa non va. Un attimo dopo si abbatte a terra coi lineamenti distorti dal dolore stringendosi il petto. Era nelle loro mani… non è vero? Gli hanno inibito i comandi… e attivato anche la SUA autodistruzione!…  
Sentiamo un'educata risata ronzarci attorno. Per non rinunciare a schernirci, i suoi aguzzini ci trasmettono la loro voce tramite una ricetrasmittente installata sui pupazzi:_ «Sei stato davvero sleale, Ahmed. Ma da te ce lo aspettavamo. Invece non ci aspettavamo che fossi così STUPIDO. Pensavi che non fossimo preparati ad ogni tua mossa? Impara che QUALUNQUE cosa accada, qualunque cosa tu faccia, va sempre e solo a nostro vantaggio. E visto che ci tieni, muori pure da stupido con la tua sorellina e il tuo amico…»_  
I soldati meccanici avanzano. Non riuscirò mai a farcela in tempo. Anche se riesco a salvare Karima, la bomba installata su Ahmed sarà sicuramente altrettanto potente. E ora tutti simultaneamente mi stanno prendendo di mira. Cerco di sollevarmi solo per essere afferrato dalle vertigini e ricadere con un ginocchio al suolo. Con dita tremanti cerco la pistola. Se solo riuscissi a muovermi… no… non voglio accettare che questa sia la fine!…  
Poi…  
Avete mai fatto uno di quei sogni… in cui, anche quando sembra che il mostro stia per inghiottirvi, _sapete_ che non finirà in questo modo? Che all'improvviso apparirà un raggio di luce in cielo e qualcuno verrà a salvarvi oltre ogni previsione? E accade davvero? Io l'ho fatto molte volte. E spesso non era un sogno.  
Un vortice uscito dal nulla colpisce in pieno petto i sicari più vicini mandandoli a gambe all'aria con vistose ammaccature sul torace. Mentre gli altri si stanno guardando intorno per localizzare l'intrusione, delle pallottole precisissime gli sforacchiano la fronte facendo saltare i loro minuscoli cervellini elettronici. Le teste esplodono lasciando i corpi ad annaspare ancora per qualche secondo con le mani a mezz'aria come dinosauri che non si sono ancora resi conto della loro fine, per poi piombare a terra di botto. Qualcuno si sta chinando a sollevare Ahmed con braccia che potrebbero alzare da terra una dozzina di elefanti, mentre sento che qualcun altro mi si è avvicinato e sta facendo lo stesso con me. –Hey, Blackie. Abbiamo fatto più in fretta che potevamo e tu ti fai trovare in questo stato? Non sei per niente gentile a prenderti tutto il divertimento.  
–A questi ci pensiamo noi. Tu stai bene?  
Già. Dimenticavo. Posso aver perso la mia famiglia… ma ne ho un'altra. Che non mi abbandona mai nel momento del bisogno.  
La scena intorno a noi è diventata un campo di battaglia con la rapidità di una tempesta di sabbia nel deserto. Vampate dal sottosuolo escono a fondere i nostri assalitori in rottami fumanti come geyser infernali. Altri finiscono spiaccicati sotto le zampe di un improbabile rinoceronte a pallini rosa comparso chissà come. Mentre il mio amico aviatore mi sostiene, la giovane bionda accanto a me sta esaminando il dispositivo di detonazione di Karima molto meglio di quanto possa aver fatto io prima. –Portalo in infermeria subito– ordina all'altro in tono deciso. –Qui ci penso io.  
–Agli ordini, bellezza.  
Cerca di sollevarmi da terra per portarmi via in volo, ma faccio resistenza. –No. Devo restare. Anche Ahmed…  
–Lo so– mi rassicura lei annuendo. –Le bombe sono due, giusto? Non preoccuparti. Le neutralizzerò in un attimo. Non possiamo lasciarti qui con quelle ferite. Fatti medicare e riposati.  
–No– insisto. Sto barcollando, darei qualsiasi cosa per obbedirle, stendermi e farmi sopraffare dal sonno… ma non posso. –Devo farlo io. Sono miei amici. Ahmed si è fidato di me. Lasciate che tagli io i fili.  
Il rosso alle mie spalle grugnisce ma allenta la presa. Si consultano con lo sguardo. Lei è indecisa… ma quando mi guarda in volto accenna di sì dopo un attimo. –D'accordo. Fai pure. Ti guiderò solo se ne avrai bisogno.  
Torno a inginocchiarmi fissando la maschera inespressiva del volto di Karima. Il volto che le hanno dato tentando di toglierle la sua umanità. Come se fosse stato possibile. Ciò che vedo io è ben altro.  
_Mi piacevi molto, sai? Mi sa che avevo una cotta per te.  
Comunque… in ogni modo… non so come andrà a finire, ma una parte di me è contenta che tu sia qui. Credimi._  
Padre. Madre. Zuri…  
Ci sono cose in cui sono bravo.  
Ed è la cosa giusta credere in te stesso… per le cose in cui sei bravo.  
Taglio di netto il filo, quello che avevo individuato prima. Senza esitare.  
E le spie si spengono.  
Vedo il sollievo sui volti degli altri. Vorrebbero applaudire ma non è ancora finita. Sono quasi in uno stato onirico mentre mi sorreggono per i pochi passi di distanza dal corpo di Ahmed. A questo punto mi sembra ridicolmente facile. Sono tutti radunati intorno a me nel momento in cui disinnesco il secondo ordigno, ma quasi non me ne accorgo. Come non mi accorgo del sudore che mi bagna ormai tutto il viso, mescolato all'acqua gelata della battaglia.  
–Non è ancora finita… bisogna riattivare i loro circuiti energetici… e rimuovere le bombe… nel caso abbiano un sistema secondario di…  
–Lo sappiamo, lo sappiamo, cervellone. Adesso basta fare l'eroe da solo. Rilassati e lascia a noi il resto.  
E lo faccio. Ora che è finita, mi permetto di crollare completamente. Le vertigini mi afferrano e le forze mi abbandonano. Lascio che succeda. Perché so di aver fatto quello che dovevo e che tutto andrà bene. Sento confusamente l'aria fischiarmi intorno mentre portano me e gli altri alla nave a tutta velocità. Poi, circa a metà del volo rasoterra, tutto diventa buio. Ma sorrido.  
Sono in buone mani.

Mi sembra che mi ci voglia una vita a riprendermi. Quando sono in condizioni di alzarmi, mi dicono che invece sono passati soltanto pochi giorni. Il braccio e la gamba erano malridotti, ma la cosa più grave era che la pressione del ghiaccio aveva causato un guasto al mio sistema di distribuzione dell'energia. Ancora poco e mi sarei spento insieme ai miei amici. Invece tutti e tre staremo bene. È stato complicato estrarre loro le bombe, che erano collegate ai generatori centrali… ma al professore niente è impossibile, specialmente con l'aiuto dei suoi migliori infermieri. Anche se l'intervento lo ha fatto brontolare un bel po': «Che razza di modo di fare le cose… rozzi… barocchi… bah! Questi giovinastri di oggi non stanno più attenti ai _dettagli_! Dov'è finito il buon artigianato di una volta?»  
Ci vorrà del tempo prima che ci riprendiamo del tutto. Ma l'importante è… che ce l'abbiamo fatta.  
Nel frattempo gli altri non sono certo stati con le mani in mano. L'avamposto locale dei nostri «amici» è stato scovato e distrutto. Se ne sono andati con le solite minacce di ritornare, ma se ne sono andati. Per quanto abbiano voluto ridere di me e di Ahmed, almeno per questa volta… come tante volte… siamo stati noi ad aver riso per ultimi. Anche il ministro ibn–Said è sano e salvo. Avevano teso un agguato alla sua auto mentre lo trasportavano nel nuovo nascondiglio che avevo scelto per lui, ma per fortuna i miei compagni sono arrivati in tempo. Ha già ripreso la campagna elettorale, e il popolo lo ammira ancor più dopo i rischi che ha corso. Presto probabilmente ci sarà un nuovo presidente… e finalmente dopo una lunga morte questo paese potrà cominciare a rinascere. E ha promesso di assicurarsi che TUTTI siano trattati giustamente, sia che abbiano sofferto discriminazioni di tipo razziale… o altro.  
E presto anche noi siamo pronti per ripartire. Lontano dalla capitale, nel deserto, Ahmed e Karima ci salutano sorridenti, nelle loro forme umane, ancora appoggiati l'uno all'altra per non vacillare ma ormai avviati a una completa guarigione. Gli altri si sono allontanati per non disturbarci: sono io l'ultimo a stringere loro la mano.  
–Ti devo più della vita, fratello mio– esclama Ahmed, il volto aperto e luminoso come non glielo vedevo dai vecchi tempi. Ora lo riconosco davvero per quel che è sempre stato. –Senza di te, sarei morto da traditore. Ora… cercherò di vivere da uomo. Per quanto mi sarà possibile.  
–Che cosa farai? Che cosa farete?  
–Il ministro vuole che resti nel suo staff. Gli ho raccontato tutta la verità, ma… non ha fatto una piega. Ha detto: «Di chi posso fidarmi se non di qualcuno che ha sofferto tanto, che ha fatto i suoi sbagli e li ha compresi? E chi meglio posso chiedere di avere al mio fianco per aiutarmi a capire i bisogni del popolo? » È una persona ancor più degna di rispetto di quanto pensassi. Sarò il suo braccio destro e…– ammicca –anche la sua guardia del corpo. Se quei farabutti dovessero riprovare a mettere le grinfie sulla nostra terra, dovranno prima vedersela con me.  
–E con me.– Karima ha gli occhi scintillanti della bambina di una volta. Mi abbraccia con tutte le sue forze. –Grazie. Sapevo di poter contare su di te. Ahmed era come morto e tu me lo hai restituito. Non potremo più tornare quello che eravamo… ma saremo i protettori della nostra gente, e forse di altri nel mondo. Saremo come voi.  
–Sarà bello sapere che non siamo soli– sorrido. –E che questo pezzo di mondo è in buone mani. Ce n'è tanto bisogno. Se mai dovesse servirvi aiuto… chiamateci. Chiamatemi. Senza esitare.  
–Anche tu. E non soltanto se ne avessi bisogno.  
–Ti devo tanto più di prima. E mi sei caro tanto più di prima.– Karima mi scocca con impeto un bacio sulla guancia, il volto arrossato. –Io ci sarò sempre per te.  
Dietro le mie spalle dalla passerella abbassata parte un coro scomposto di «EVVAI!» «Dacci dentro, latin lover!» «Così si fa!» «FUUU–FIUUUU!» «Ehi, lasciatelo stare…»  
Sigh. Ragazzi. –Credo di dover andare– sorrido a metà, sciogliendomi dall'abbraccio non poco imbarazzato a mia volta. Ahmed annuisce. Poi, mentre inizio ad allontanarmi, mi richiama raggiungendomi in pochi passi. –Aspetta. Solo un'altra cosa.  
Lo guardo in attesa senza dir nulla.  
–Non ti ho mai ritenuto responsabile di ciò che accadde quella volta. Né io, né Karima, né nessuno degli altri. Sono certo che se lo chiedessi oggi a ciascuno di loro, me lo confermerebbero. Anche quelli che non ce l'hanno fatta. Piuttosto, davo la colpa a me. Io ero il capo, io avevo la responsabilità di controllare le informazioni. Ma forse non ero adatto per comandare. Non avevo la freddezza di ragionamento necessaria. Ormai, però, credo che sia inutile darsi colpe. Se c'è una cosa che ho capito… è che non conta tanto cosa sei capace o non sei capace di fare. Conta quanto sei disposto a dare. E cosa vuoi raggiungere. Siete stati tu e Karima ad insegnarmelo, e lo ricorderò. Ricordalo anche tu.  
Non riesco a rispondere, non mi vengono le parole. Così non ci provo nemmeno. Accenno soltanto che ho capito, gli rivolgo un ultimo cenno di saluto, riavviandomi ad unirmi ai miei compagni.  
Non il nostro aspetto ma ciò che sentiamo dentro. Non ciò che sappiamo fare ma le nostre intenzioni e i nostri sforzi. A volte tutti… anch'io, che pure spesso penso di saperlo… abbiamo bisogno che ci venga ricordato quel che più conta. E a volte dobbiamo andare lontano e rischiare molto perché accada. Per fortuna quasi sempre abbiamo degli amici pronti ad aiutarci. Un tempo sono stato sconfortato a causa del mio corpo. Ora, a causa del mio spirito… alla fine non è che ci siano tutte queste differenze. E non è tanto diverso neanche il modo di uscirne.  
Salgo a bordo fingendo di ignorare il solito spiritosone che mentre passo mi spara «Allora, a quando il prossimo appuntamento?», e mi siedo alla mia postazione, rilassandomi. Mi sento tornato nel mio elemento. Questa volta tutto è andato a posto, e d'ora in poi qui ci saranno dei protettori ad assicurarsi che le cose non peggiorino di nuovo. Non so come finirà la prossima missione. Ma anche se commettessimo degli errori, anche se subissimo delle sconfitte… finché daremo il massimo, finché avremo gli uni gli altri e potremo compensarci a vicenda… come possiamo perdere?  
Karima… Ahmed… _Ma'as salama_. Arrivederci, amici miei. Abbiate cura di voi. Buona fortuna.


End file.
